The Life and Times of Super Smash Brothers
by SmashersUnited
Summary: A random story depicting each aspect of life for the Super Smash Brothers. Features all characters from Brawl and Melee. Also includes a unique take on the SSE. Check my profile for included pairings. Currently on Haitus.
1. Early Morning Jitters

**Disclamer: Everyone knows that I do not own any of the characters.**

Introduction

This is just a little bit of introduction for the story 'cause I'm not motivated enough to try and explain everything during the story. Please read or you will be confused:

The story will take place in the Brawl Manor.

All 35 brawl players will be used along with the 5 from melee who were cut, just 'cause I like them. Master and Crazy Hands included.

Young Link and Toon Link are separate characters. And for the sake of increasing the size of the cast, Samus and Zero Suit Samus (ZSS) are separate characters, and so are Zelda and Sheik.

Early Morning Jitters

It was about 6:00 in the morning, and as usual, Mewtwo and Lucario were the first to get up. After exchanging good mornings, Lucario headed down to the kitchen while Mewtwo tried to wake up Pichu (the other smashers get cranky without their breakfast and Pichu is the cook).

"Hey, Pichu, it's already 6:02. You overslept AGAIN." Mewtwo pounded a few times on Pichu's door while mentally screaming at him.

"Ughhhh…go away. I went to bed late last night. Gimme a break."

"It's not my fault you stayed up late watching old cowboy movies and bad sitcoms. Now get up before I make Crazy prepare _your_ breakfast."

"Outta my way!" Pichu dashed out of his room, nearly running over Mewtwo in the process, and jumped downstairs to drag a still snoring Young Link (YL, the assistant chef) out of bed into the kitchen.

Lucario, who had just gotten a morning snack from the fridge, unfortunately did not notice Pichu making a beeline for the kitchen, causing quite a racket and mess in front of the fridge, and waking YL in the process.

"Huh? Where am I? What happened to the cotton candy trees?" YL, still in a daze, looked around the messy kitchen. Lucario had been knocked into the pantries and was now covered in flour and some sort of old slime like mold, Pichu had somehow wound up with his head stuck in the dishwasher (however that happened), and there was so much food littering the ground that even Kirby couldn't finish it all.

Meanwhile, upstairs Kirby suddenly snapped his eyes open, fully awake.

"Kirby…senses…tingling…FOOD!"

Back downstairs in the kitchen, the morning had definitely not greeted three unfortunate smashers well at all.

"Watch where you're going you little rat!" Lucario dusted the flour off of himself was now attempting to remove the mold.

"Mmf hm umf ba bleh!" Pichu's words were completely unrecognizable due to being muffled by the dishwasher.

"Pichu, did you drag me out of bed without waking me AGAIN?!" YL yelled while trying to dig out of the mountain of food. "And how did this mess happen?"

"FOOD! Food food food food food food food food FOOD!" Kirby sped into the kitchen at speeds that would make Sonic jealous.

"HEY! You're not supposed to be in here." YL reached behind him to get his sword, only to realize it wasn't there.

"What the… GAH!! WHY AM I STILL IN MY PAJAMAS?!"

Kirby completely ignored YL and proceeded to consuming all the food on the ground.

"HEY! I said GET OUT!" YL had no choice but to attempt to wrestle Kirby away from the kitchen. "Lucario, can you give me a hand?"

"The kitchen's your problem kid." Lucario replied and left, having finally removed all the slime from his fur.

"Oh, for the love Farore! Don't make me do something I might regret!" YL continued to struggle with Kirby, who was now eating anything that would fit into its mouth, including 3 spoons and a bar of soap.

During the struggle though, YL had unwittingly bumped into the power button on the dishwasher, which Pichu had yet to free himself from.

"CHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!"

As to be expected, Pichu's shrilling scream did nothing to wake the other smashers, nor did YL and Kirby notice, nor did Lucario and Mewtwo, both outside warming up, hear him.

**Please review. Next chapter will be: **

**Breakfast, the Most Unpleasant Meal of the Day**

**And it will be longer too.**


	2. Breakfast, the Most Unpleasant Meal

**Disclamer: Everyone knows that I do not own any of the characters.**

Breakfast, the Most Unpleasant Meal of the Day

It was about 7:00 and all the other smashers had woken up and were down in the dining hall for breakfast. The only three missing were Link and Zelda, who most assumed were in a dark closet somewhere making out, and Kirby, who was in the bathroom throwing up. Pichu and YL were setting the table as the others chatted among themselves.

It had taken a good 10 minutes, and 3 days worth of food, before Kirby was satisfied and left the kitchen. During that time, Pichu had gone through two wash cycles and was beginning his third when YL was finally able to get him out.

"So we only had 20 minutes to make breakfast after cleaning up the whole mess and getting changed. Do you know how hard it is to prepare food for 48 starving pigs in 20 minutes!?" YL was ranting on and on to Toon Link (TL), who was helping set the table.

"You said that about 14 times now." TL sighed as he put down a plate of roasted goombas smothered in chu jelly. "And what in the name of Nayru _is_ this?"

"Hey-a, Pichu, why-a does your-a head smell like-a dishwater?" Luigi asked innocently as Pichu passed him with a bowl of mashed onions.

"If you say another word about that I swear I will serve YOU for breakfast tomorrow." Pichu glared daggers at the terrified plumber before returning to his job.

"Mama-mia. I-a think-a I've been scarred for-a life." Luigi walked off disturbed.

The other smashers were conversing with one another, unaware of that morning's shenanigans. Mario and Peach were discussing mushrooms and their potential as cooking utensils, the Ice Climbers were freezing each other, and all sorts of other random nonsense was afoot.

"So I was thinking of trying to hook Fox up with another girl. You know, so he'll stop fussing over Krystal not being in Brawl and everything." Falco was conversing with Marth and Ike, and well out of Fox's earshot.

"What a coincidence. I was just thinking the same thing about Marth." Ike pointed at his companion.

"I already have a girlfriend." Marth pointed out.

"How many times do I have to remind you that she broke up with you last week. Remember that…uncomfortable phone call?" Ike shuddered a little.

"I think the entire mansion remembers that." Falco shuddered a little too. "I mean, we had to call the G&W fire squad and…"

"Yeah yeah. That's enough of that." Marth quickly interrupted. "So fine, I don't have a girlfriend anymore. But still, it's not like I'd be able to date anyone here."

"But I thought you had a crush on…" Falco began to say before getting smashed into a nearby wall, creating an impressive hole.

"What did you do that for? All he was going to say was that you had a crush on Sheik." Ike stated.

"SHUT UP! The last thing I want is for her to find out tha…"

"Find out what?" Sheik appeared behind Marth, cutting him off.

"Find out that… uh, um, well, uh, uh…" Marth looked ready to faint.

At that time, Falco climbed out of the hole in the wall, fairly ticked off. "He's just saying that..." Marth smashed him into another wall, creating another impressive hole. At this point, at least 15 people were watching the conversation.

"Uh…you know what? I gotta go. Now." Marth dashed to the other side of the hall.

"Well that was peculiar." Sheik said to herself before vanishing somewhere.

The crowd that had gathered to watch them now dispersed as Falco climbed out of the other hole.

"Now I'm REALLY pissed off." Falco dusted the debris off his clothes.

"What about Barbara?" Ike asked suddenly.

"Who?" Falco stared at him confused.

"You know, that rock star assist trophy?" Falco continued to stare at Ike funny. "For Fox?"

"Oh, as a girlfriend. You know what. I'm just gonna leave this whole girlfriend thing alone." Falco started to walk off.

"Why?" Ike asked.

"My neck tells me so." Falco massaged his neck, trying to lessen the pain from hitting the wall twice.

Meanwhile, somewhere else in the room, Zero Suit Samus (ZSS) had her hand full with her two not-so-secret admirers, literally.

"Hey! Loosen up would ya baby?" C. Falcon was desperately trying to make ZSS release her grip on his neck.

"Yeah babe, all I did was take a quick peek." Snake was being strangled equally hard.

"How many times do I have to repeat it to you two perverts that I am NOT INTERESTED!?" ZSS threw both men against the nearest wall, nearly flattening Pikachu in the process, before zapping both multiple times with her gun.

"Alright everyone, settle down. Breakfast is starting now." Master Hand popped in and took his seat at one end of the really long dining table.

"Yeah everyone. Listen to the big retina!" Crazy Hand popped in too and dropped down at the other end of the table, crushing his chair.

"Retina? I'm a glove." Master pointed out.

"I thought you were a contact lens." Crazy replied.

"Okay, that made so little sense it was nowhere near funny." Master said, getting impatient now.

While the two hands argued, everyone else took a seat along the table and began filling their plates. There was everything from scrambled eggs to fried potato gravy to a strange gelatinous goop that no one dared to touch. Well, Yoshi tried a little, and ended up joining Kirby in the bathroom.

Halfway through the meal, Zelda and Link teleported in and took their seats with the other Hylians.

"How long can it possibly take to have sex with each other?" Ganondorf asked with a mouthful of raw Alaskan beans.

"Cover your mouth when you eat, Ganon. Just because you find it acceptable to chew like the pig you are doesn't mean we all do." Zelda smirked as everyone within hearing range laughed at Ganondorf's expense.

"Hey, I'm a boar, not a pig. There's a difference! And you didn't answer me yet!" Ganondorf yelled at them.

"No one cares about that difference, Ganonpig." Link replied. "And no one respects you enough to answer your questions anyways." More laughter ensued.

"Swordsmen. What a pain." Ganondorf mumbled under his breath before returning his attention to the smoked primid on his plate. "What the hell are those clones serving us?"

"Pichu and I are not clones! And I'll have you know that smoked primid is a real delicacy that's hard to come by." YL retorted.

"Oh yeah? Well then you eat it!" Ganondorf pushed his plate towards YL and smirked at the grimace on his face.

"Hey, I'm grimacing because your pathetic loser germs have touched that." YL pushed the plate back with his napkin.

"Yeah. Right."

"You try cooking anything better with the few leftovers and random ingredients found lying around in the trash. That was all we had to work with!" At this, almost everyone, except the hands, ROB, Link, Zelda, and the two cooks, rushed to join Kirby and Yoshi in the bathroom.

"You didn't have to get so specific about the ingredients." Pichu mumbled under his breath.

"Really glad we missed breakfast." Link said before getting up to leave.

"Yeah. Let's make out some more." Zelda grabbed Link's hand and they teleported off.

"I am glad I do not have a stomach unit or ability to taste." ROB beeped before leaving too.

"Come on, we need to restock the kitchen." YL and Pichu grabbed some coins before leaving for the store.

"Why is it that every morning, something random happens and leaves us alone with a huge mess to clean up?" Master sighed.

"I dunno. But something's making me go all tingly inside!" Crazy exclaimed.

"Did you agree to house another party of rabid squirrels?" Master asked.

Crazy grinned, as much as a glove can.

"Did I say us? I meant you. You clean up this mess." Master pointed at the table before popping out leaving Crazy alone with 48 peoples worth of dirty dishes and unfinished "food". What was he thinking?

**This is the result of too much ice cream...**

**Next Chapter will be:**

**Late Morning Hyjinxs**

**It will be even longer and thus will take longer to get out, but it'll be crazier too.  
**


	3. Late Morning Hyjinxs

**Disclamer: Everyone knows that I do not own any of the characters.**

**Goodness...this one is long. Anyways, just like to say that this one is really random. :)**

Late Morning Hyjinxs

Mornings in the mansion were usually very chaotic due to there not being any official battles or anything that must be done. Everyone pretty much did what they want; it was like free time.

However, every morning there was something of particular interest going on. This particular day, Roy had decided to host a "spin the bottle" kind of game, only instead of kissing, the victims would be shoved into a small room and be forced to do whatever was written on a little card Roy held. A large group of smashers gathered in the auditorium. Some were there to play, some to observe the chaos, some just plain unsure why the heck they bothered showing up.

"Alright everyone, glad you came. Time for another rousing round of Spin the Bottle…of Insanity!" Roy's voice boomed across the auditorium with help from a microphone. "Who wants to play?"

"Isn't that Jigglypuff's microphone?" Falco asked.

"Well, uh, what she doesn't know won't break my spine." Roy glared threateningly at Falco. "So, everyone who wants to play, come on stage!"

Mario, Peach, Wario, Fox, Falco, King DDD, MetaKnight, Ganondorf, and Ike walked on stage and all sat around a little bottle, leaving Link, Zelda, Luigi, Wolf, Marth, Sheik, and ZSS in their seats.

"Hey Marth, you coming or what?" Ike called to his companion.

"I don't know about this…" Marth started backing towards the door.

"You know what. This sounds like fun. I think I'll play too." Sheik walked on stage.

"On second thought, I'm playing too." Marth dashed on stage, deliberately trying to avoid Sheik's gaze.

"As long as you don't try to smash me into another wall." Falco mumbled under his breath.

"Dude, your face is turning into a tomato." Roy pointed out to Marth.

"Meh…." Marth really wasn't paying attention as he took his place around the bottle.

"You wanna play?" Zelda asked Link teasingly.

"I think I had enough "playing" this morning. You go play. I need a break." Link slumped back into his chair.

"Oh you're no fun sometimes." Zelda giggled, blew him a kiss, and walked on stage.

"Anyone else? Luigi? Wolf? ZSS?" Roy asked.

"I-a would-a rather not-a." Luigi shuddered a little.

"HELL no. I'm just here for the off chance that Falco and Fox will have to kill each other." Wolf snarled.

"Fine. I'll play." ZSS relented and approached the stage.

"DON'T FORGET US!" Snake and C. Falcon busted through the doors, both still in bandages.

"HEY-A I'M-A NOT DONE WITH-A YOU GUYS-A YET!" Doc could be heard yelling from the clinic.

"Don't make me use this." ZSS pulled out her plasma whip threateningly.

"Everyone just calm down and take a seat. Peach, you can spin first." Roy motioned for the game to begin.

"Like, yeah!" Peach daintily spun the bottle as everyone took a seat and it landed on King DDD.

"You-a better not-a try something you might-a regret." Mario warned as the two walked into a nearby room. Roy closed the door and took out a note card from his pocket.

"Say's here you two have to…waltz?" Roy looked at the note card a bit confused. "Whatever." He turned on a conveniently placed boombox.

"Like, do you even know how to dance?" Peach was heard from behind the door.

"Nope." King DDD started hopping up and down, causing the whole first floor to shake.

"Hey! Not like that! It's daintier, like this. Step, step, step, and turn. Step, step, OWWW! Like, that was my foot!" Peach stormed angrily out of the room.

"I'm not done though!" King DDD started chasing her, breaking the boombox in the process.

"Leave-a my Peach alone-a!" Mario tried to follow but Roy knocked him back into his seat.

"Wait your turn. Right now, it's Ike's turn to spin."

"Fine." Ike spun the bottle and it landed on MetaKnight.

"Alright you two. Into the room." Roy closed the door behind them and pulled out another card. "You two have to…undo each other's masks. What kind of ridiculous challenge is that?" Roy stared at his card annoyed.

"Well I don't have a mask but MetaKnight does." Ike took it off.

"GGGGGAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!" Ike dashed out of the room.

"What the…it can't be that bad." MetaKnight came out of the room with his mask off.

"For the love of Nayru!" "Put it back on, PUT IT BACK ON!" "Mamma-mia…" "What _is_ that?" "MY EYES! THEY BURN!" "And I thought _I_ had problems." "Holy cheeses…"

"For goodness sakes, I'll put it back on." MetaKnight put his mask on and took a seat off stage. Link, Luigi and Wolf all backed away a little bit.

"OoooooK. Now that that…unpleasantness is over, it's Mario's turn." Roy returned on stage quite disturbed.

Mario spun the bottle, and it landed on Wario.

"Mamma-mia…"

"Alrighty then. You two, get in that room and don't kill each other yet. We need you both in one piece for this." Roy closed the door behind them and got out another card. "Says here you two actually have to say something nice to each other."

"WHAT? Oh-a fine. Um-a, you-a only smell-a twice as bad-a as a skunk." Mario said.

"Well-a you are a disgrace-a to Italianos-a everywhere!" Wario replied.

"Hey-a, we're supposed to be-a saying nice-a things-a to each other-a!" Mario yelled.

"Like-a what you said-a was nice-a." Wario argued.

"It-a was! Since you-a actually smell-a 10 times as-a bad as a skunk-a!"

"That's-a it! You-a gonna pay!"

Suddenly, the door was busted down and Mario came running out. "EVERYBODY DUCK-A FOR COVER-A!"

"Why…?" Roy looked inside the room and saw Wario's gut swelling up fast. "Uh boy."

Poof...Wario let it all out. Fortunately Roy had managed to close the door in time to prevent the worse of it from getting out, but the smell was still unbearable.

"Someone open up a WINDOW!" "MY EYES! THEY BURN! AGAIN!" "I think my nose fell off…" "Mario! Are-a you alright-a?" "Someone get some Airwick or something!" "You know that junk don't work!" "CHEESE!" "POP!" "CHICKEN NOODLE SOUP!"

Roy locked the door to keep Wario in and got a bunch of random junk to muffle the smell seeping out of the room. "Anyways…let's continue. Zelda, your turn."

Zelda spun the bottle, which landed on…Ganondorf.

"Oh shit." Link, Zelda, and Ganondorf all said at the same time. An awkward silence followed for about 3 minutes.

"Would you guys stop gawking at each other like a bunch of brain cell deprived deer in the headlights and get moving!?" Wolf broke the silence, loudly.

"Rules are rules. You two can go to that room over there." Roy pointed to another room far away from the currently contaminated one.

Zelda and Ganondorf headed for the room, keeping their distance and glaring daggers at each other, Link watching carefully to make sure nothing went amiss, and the two entered the room cautiously before Roy closed the door.

"Ok. Now try NOT to kill each other while you're in there. According to this card, you two have to…" Roy stopped and stared at the card.

"Well, what is it?" Ganondorf asked impatiently from behind the door. "Do you know how awkward this is!? The room is PUNY!"

"Spit it out!" Zelda called, equally annoyed as Ganondorf is.

"Link's gonna kill me." Roy mumbled under his breath. "The card says…undress each other."

"WHAT!!"

"There is NO way I'm touching that _pig_!"

"I'm a BOAR! There's a difference OK? But…as awkward as this would be…it is awfully tempting."

"Oh don't even THINK about it you PERVERT!"

"Undress each other!? Are you insane!? I should slice your head off for even suggesting such a thing!"

"Hey! I'm only reading the cards! It's not my fault your girlfriend and arch enemy were the ones who got it!"

"You two seem to be forgetting that I am in a dire situation over here!"

"Shut up princess and hold still."

"Get your hands OFF of there!"

"Hang on Zelda!"

At that, Link barged into the room and the sound of metal clashing against metal, with the occasional magical blast, could be heard. No one could see a thing however, due to a thick cloud of smoke spewing from the room, possibly due to the explosions of Din's Fire.

"How do they find enough room to do battle in such a confined space?" Roy muttered to himself. Everyone else still in the room was wondering the same thing.

"Well, that room is unusable now, so the next pair will be using that one." Roy pointed to yet another room some distance away. "And the next person to go is Fox."

Fox spun the bottle nervously and it landed on Falco.

"Oh yeah! Tell them they have to kill each other!" Wolf cheered from his seat.

"Hey. I call the shots in this game." Roy closed the door behind the two StarFox pilots. "And the card says they have to…kiss? Who made these cards?!"

A few floors above them, Crazy was watching the whole thing unfold on a wide screen TV, laughing maniacally as he wrote down more random stuff on note cards and poofed them into Roy's pocket.

Back downstairs, Fox and Falco were heard yelling out angrily from the room. Neither's words could be distinguished, partially because they were talking too fast, and partially because Wolf was cracking up.

"It ain't death, but it's the next best thing!" Wolf cheered.

"Now now, settle down you three. It's just a game, don't take it too seriously, just do it and get it over with." Roy was having a hard time being heard over the ruckus.

"We're so gonna kill you for this." Both Fox and Falco swore under their breaths. A moment of silence followed, then both ran out of the room and made a beeline for the nearest bathroom. The sounds of vomiting, running faucets, and a lot of scrubbing with soap could be heard.

"That was BRILLIANT!" Wolf cracked up so hard he fell out of his seat and doubled up with pain.

"Yeah yeah. We're almost done here anyways. After all, only you, Mario, Luigi, MetaKnight, Ike, and the players are still in the room now. Speaking of the players, it's Marth's turn."

Marth looked around. Besides him, only ZSS, C. Falcon, Snake, and Sheik still remained on stage. Marth took a deep breath and spun the bottle. It landed on Sheik.

"How did I get myself into this?" Marth thought to himself as his face turned into a tomato again.

"Alright you two. Into that room." Roy pointed at the room Fox and Falco just left.

Sheik walked calmly in, but Roy had to literally push Marth in because he was shaking too hard to walk properly.

"Ok you two. You ready?" Roy closed the door after Marth was successfully pushed in.

"Ready." Sheik responded.

"I'm not!" Marth's voice was even shaking.

"Too bad." Roy took out another card. "It says…'I'm running out of ideas, so take a suggestion from the audience.' What the…Who wrote these cards?"

Upstairs, Crazy was seen shuffling around nervously. "Wasn't me…" he said to no one in particular.

"Crazy, what are you up to?" Master called from another room.

"Nothing, just messing up the minds of your prized fighting protégés!" Crazy called back.

"Ok. Just remember to take your pills!" Master responded.

Crazy pulled about a weeks worth of pills out from under his chair. "Oops. Ah well." He tossed them out.

Back downstairs, the others were calling out random suggestions.

"Make them dance the Cucaracha!" "Limbo contest!" "Hot-a dog eating contest-a!" "Kill each other!" "Give each other plastic surgery!"

"Have them kiss or something. It'll do Marth's confidence a world of good. He's been needing a new girlfriend anyways." Ike called out.

"Can't argue with you there, besides, it's the only REASONABLE idea presented." Roy decided.

"You're no fun." Wolf complained.

"Too bad. I call the shots." Roy returned his attention to the two behind the door. "Did you two hear that? You have to kiss."

"Are you _trying_ to torture me?" Marth called out shakily.

"Aw come on. What's your problem. You're always so tense whenever I'm in the same general vicinity as you, and you never even talk to me without spluttering some random gibberish. You like me don't you?"

"Well I uh, um, eh, uh…bleh ugh beh wa uhg…." The sound of something heavy hitting the floor was heard.

"What happened in there?" Roy asked, concerned.

"He fainted. What do I do now?" Sheik called out.

"Give him mouth to mouth!" C. Falcon suggested.

"Do you think it'll work? I'll try anyway." Sheik said. A few moments of silence passed. All that could be heard was Sheik giving breaths.

After about a minute…

"Oh good. You woke up."

"…"

"I thought there was something wrong so I had to give you mouth to mouth."

"…"

"Marth? You ok?"

Another crash was heard.

"He fainted again!"

"Take him to the clinic then. We have a game to finish!" Snake called impatiently, winking at ZSS; she held her blaster out threateningly.

"Ok." Sheik opened the door and came out, dragging and unconscious Marth behind her by the cape, and headed for the clinic. Once they had left the room, Roy, returned to the stage.

"Alright. You three are the last players out." Roy pointed at ZSS, Snake, and C. Falcon. "ZSS, you spin."

ZSS groaned a little and readied her blaser as she spun the bottle. As it was spinning, both men fought with each other to try and get into position for the bottle to land on them. The struggle was very messy due to the large amount of bandages both had on them. At last, the bottle landed on...it was hard to say…

Snake was technically in front of the bottle, but C. Falcon was dogpiled on top of him so he was in front of the bottle too.

"So who am I cursed with?" ZSS asked, both hands on her pistol.

"Um…both." Roy pointed towards the empty room. "You…three know what to do."

Both men rushed into the room and waited eagerly for ZSS to join them. Both were also fighting, trying to get the other out.

"The bottle was pointing at me, so you get out!" Snake was trying to push C. Falcon out of the room.

"It was pointing at me first, so you get out!" C. Falcon shoved back with equal strength.

"I'm not going nowhere! You are!" Snake said, pushing harder.

"It's anywhere you illiterate imbecile! And I'm the one who's gonna stay." C. Falcon pushed back.

"Why don't you both stay and I leave." ZSS fired a few rounds at the two bickering idiots, slammed the door, locked it, and walked out.

"Uh… I guess game's over. Now I'm gonna hide before Link, Fox, Falco, or anyone else gets a chance to kill me for this. See ya!" Roy dashed out of the auditorium.

"Well that was anti-climactic. But it was worth it to see Fox and Falco's reactions to kissing each other." Wolf smirked as he left the room too.

"So…what's with the…" Ike pointed at MetaKnight's mask.

"I honestly do not know what you are talking about. I mean, what is wrong with…" MetaKnight pulled off his mask, but before he could finish his sentence, Ike, Mario, and Luigi had all dashed out of the room too.

"Earthlings. What a strange race of humanoids." MetaKnight put his mask back on before leaving the room too.

As for the others, Wario was still locked in that one room, bathing in the odor of his own lower intestinal track and loving it, and the Hylians were still at it, slashing and blasting at each other. Link could have sworn he cut off a limb in the chaos…

**I would like to say that the ****cheese-pop-chicken-noodle-soup thing is an inside joke most people wouldn't get.**

**This is the result of being high on ice cream and having the house to myself...**

**Next chapter(s) will be:**

**Pre-Lunch Fun**

**I may post two at a time if I find one too short.**


	4. PreLunch Fun

**Disclamer: Everyone knows that I do not own any of the characters.**

Pre-Lunch Fun

It was about noon now and all of the smashers had gathered in the dining hall for lunch. Unfortunately, Pichu and YL were still preparing the meal so the smashers had some free time to chat among themselves.

In one corner of the dining hall, Roy was feeling some pressure.

"Kissing!? What, was it some kind of cruel joke or something?! How much did Wolf pay you to rig the game?" Fox was not in the least bit happy about the little spin the bottle game Roy had organized.

"I told you I did NOT make those cards or rig the bottle! It was just as shocking to me as it was you, honest!" Roy was backed into the corner, desperately looking for a way out.

"Oh sure. I heard you out there. You encouraged us to do it. I heard no attempt at stopping the whole thing!" Falco, equally annoyed, had his blaster pointed right at Roy.

"Come on. You both enjoyed it and you know it. Just admit it." Wolf walked by and teased the two pilots.

"Oh you are just ASKING for a beating now." Fox turned around and pointed his blaster at Wolf.

"Yeah. Kill him, not me. He was the one enjoying it." Roy was, at this point, literally begging for his life. It was really pathetic.

"I sense a build up of guilt. That means you DID rig the game!" Falco let out a blast that Roy only barely managed to dodge.

"I did no such thing." Roy took out his blade, ready to defend himself.

"Look. I really don't care if you rigged the game or not, but I need an outlet for that massive buildup of frustration at the whole Zelda and Ganondorf incident and you are the nearest target." Link had his sword out ready and was fuming with anger.

"So take it out on Ganondorf then, not me! He was the one messing with your girlfriend!" Roy took out a shield now too.

"I did. He's in the clinic now getting treated for a severed leg. But SOMEONE still has to pay for CAUSING THE WHOLE MESS!" Link got into a fighting stance.

"Ah you're all a bunch of wusses." Wolf started to walk off.

"Hey! I'm not done with you yet!" Fox started after him.

"We'll deal with _you_ later." Falco turned away from Roy and headed after Fox.

"Now then, where was I…" Link got ready to strike when he was interrupted…by Zelda.

"Come on Link. I finally got my dress fixed. Let's go ruin it again." She said tauntingly.

"But I was just about to unleash my built-up frustration on Roy." Link complained.

"I know how you can get rid of all that extra energy." With that, Zelda grabbed Link's arm and teleported the two of them off somewhere unspecified.

"At least I'm off the hook now." Roy sighed with relief and sheathed his sword. He started to walk away when…

"HEY! YOU WERE THE ONE WHO STOLE MY MICROPHONE!!" Roy turned and saw Jigglypuff running straight at him. He looked down at his pocket and saw her microphone sticking out of it.

"Ah crap. Look, Jigglypuff, I've had a long morning. Can't we settle this like civilized people?" Roy asked, backing away slowly.

"I ain't a people, and NO ONE gets away from stealing MY microphone." With that, Jigglypuff lunged at Roy, causing a high speed and reckless chase to ensue, in which at least 4 civilian casualties were recorded.

In a different part of the hall, Peach was giving King DDD mandatory yet involuntary dance lessons.

"So you just like take a step, then like another, then turn, and like repeat." Peach was demonstrating her little dance as Mario played a recorder, badly.

"Now it's like, your turn." Peach gestured to King DDD.

"There ain't NO way I'm gonna do some fancy shmancy steppity stompity…" King DDD grumbled.

"Like, no stomping. Just like, dance." Peach scolded as Mario continued spew out random notes on his piece of wood.

"As if I give a damn care!" King DDD crossed his arms (well as much as a fat penguin can anyway) and pouted. "Besides, ain't no way I'm gonna dance to _that_ poor excuse for rhythmaticly placed pitches of multiple octaves in a likable fashion for the purpose of pleasure for one's eardrums."

"I-a have-a no idea what-a you are-a rambling about-a, but-a I am-a NOT-A gonna take that-a from an overweight-a penguin!" Mario threw down his recorder angrily.

"Like, right!" Peach pointed at King DDD. "Now I don't like know what you just said, but like, it didn't sound very nice."

"So?" King DDD stared at Peach angrily.

"Hey. Like, don't make me use this." Peach reached into the ground and pulled out a beam sword.

King DDD felt the top of his head and winced at the pain from the bruises. If turnips could do that, he didn't want to know what a beam sword could do.

"Fine." The penguin king grumbled and started to "dance" like Peach had, only to fall on his hammer when attempting the spin.

"Like, wonderful. Maestro, start the music!" Peach beamed at Mario, using the sword as a baton.

"It's-a Mario." Mario started blasting on his recorder again, causing everyone in the nearby vicinity to clasp their ears in pain, well, all except for Mr. Game and Watch (G&W).

"Ah you're all a bunch of sissies!" G&W called out. "Why back in my day, you were lucky to hear anything loud at all because the volume switch wouldn't go past 4! We didn't have all those fancy pantsy speakers and what not, and the only instruments we had were our knees, and even those were non-existent."

In the kitchen, things weren't much better. In fact, it was worse. So much so that the Ice Climbers and TL had to help out, not that that was making anything better.

"KIRBY, NO. BAD PUFFBALL BAD. DOWN, HEEL BOY, DON'T TOUCH THE ROAST SALAMI!!" YL was desperately trying to keep Kirby from entering the kitchen and messing up the meal again. The problem was, this meant that he couldn't help cook, and he was one of only two people in the whole mansion who knew how too.

The only other cook-savvy person…uh, creature, was practically ripping his fur out now.

"NANA, NO. You do NOT freeze baked Alaska!" Pichu was screaming demands at his "helper chefs" while attempting to finish stewing the veggie-soup.

"But how are we supposed to enjoy the ice cream if the cake is on fire?" Nana was desperately trying to freeze the oven.

"I told you to just TRUST ME on this. And POPO! This water is too cold. How do you expect to make noodles with ICY WATER?" Pichu snatched the pot of water away from Popo, who was firing a blizzard attack at it.

"Back home, all cooking water was that cold." Popo said.

Pichu pulled the frozen chunk of noodles out of the pot. "Does this look edible to you?" He asked, annoyed.

"Yes."

"Well NOT TO NORMAL PEOPLE!! Use heated water." Pichu thrust the pot back at Popo and returned to the soup.

"Hey, YL, I need some tomatoes." Pichu held his paw out towards TL.

"I'm TOON Link. And I don't know where the tomatoes are." TL poked his head out of the pantry he was digging in. "Besides, I haven't found the pepper yet either."

"You're looking in the wrong pantry!" YL shouted over his shoulder.

"You said left bottom pantry #5." TL crawled out of the pantry.

"I said RIGHT bottom pantry #5. Left bottom pantry #5 should have the tomatoes in it though." YL returned his attention to Kirby, who was now trying to eat him.

"Tomatoes?" TL looked down and realized the tomatoes were indeed there, under his shoe. "Ah that's just perfect!" He peeled the tomato off of his shoe and flung it at Pichu, who was too distracted with the Ice Climbers to notice it was squished.

"These shrimp aren't edible, just look at them! They're all icy and frozen and hard!" Pichu was complaining to Nana.

"They look fine to me." Nana took a bite off one and broke a tooth. "See? Fine!"

"You know what? I'll finish the shrimp. You just go put this tomato in that soup over there and return to the dining hall with your brother, and don't even THINK about changing the temperature of the stove." Pichu threw the flattened tomato at Nana and stormed off with the shrimp.

"But this tomato is…ah never mind." Nana dropped the tomato into the soup and dragged Popo back into the dining hall.

"Here's the pepper." TL tossed the pepper at Pichu.

"Thanks." Pichu sprinkled a little pepper onto the shrimp. "All I need now is some dipping sauce!"

"Hey, YL, where's the dipping sauce?" TL called.

No response.

"YL?" TL looked around. His friend was nowhere to be found.

"I'm in here!" A muffled voice cried out from near the doorway, where Kirby was wiping his mouth with a napkin.

"Oh my Far ore, YOU ATE YOUNG LINK?!" TL dashed over to Kirby, who had grown to twice his usual size.

"Spit him out, SPIT HIM OUT NOW YOU GLUTTON!" TL started poking and punching at Kirby's stomach.

"HEY! That's MY meal." Kirby said while trying to hold YL in.

"I'll give you candy if you let me out!" YL called from inside Kirby.

"CANDY!" Kirby spit YL out, and a little green cap appeared on his head. "Where's mash candy?"

YL pulled a rock out of his pocket and threw it at Kirby, who bounced away happily. "Come on, let's get this food on the table." He said to TL.

"What about the dipping sauce?" TL asked.

"Oh yeah. Let's get that first." The two mini Links went off into the pantries to search.

**This took a while to get out huh?**

**Next chapter will be:**

**Lunch News**


	5. Lunch News

**Disclamer: Everyone knows that I do not own any of the characters.**

Lunch News

Lunch had finally been served and the smashers had all sat down to eat. Everything on the table was edible this time, if not a little cold.

"I sure hope you ain't serving more garbage." Bowser grumbled.

"Well excuse me but the whole breakfast incident wasn't really our fault!" Pichu and YL both called out at once.

The three looked like they were about to brawl right then and there had Master Hand not popped in at that very moment.

"Good afternoon everyone. I have some exciting news!" Master took his seat happily.

"Have the new weight-watching videos arrived?" Ganondorf asked. Everyone turned to him confused. TL nearly squirted milk out of his nose.

"Uh, no." Master replied, a little creeped out.

Ganondorf hung his head sadly. Then he noticed everyone staring at him kinda funny. "What are YOU looking at?" Everyone quickly returned their attention to Master.

"Anyways. I was going to say that for the next few weeks or so, we will be canceling all official battle tournaments and…" Master was cut off as a barrage of complaints erupted from the table.

"No more official battles?!" "Are you INSANE?" "How am I supposed to unleash my built up fury?" "How do you expect me to keep my 5 foot waistline in check?" "WHERE'S THE TOFU?"

"QUIET!!" Master Hand's voice boomed across the hall. Everyone fell into silence. "As I was saying, the tournaments will be cancelled so that we may begin filming the Subspace Emissary."

"Filming?" "I thought that was a story mode." "We're going to be on TV?" "But I have pimples!" "So there's no tofu?"

"QUIET!!" Once again, the room fell into silence.

"Yes. Filming. No, it is not just another story mode. No, it will not be on TV. I couldn't care less if anyone has an acne problem, and the next person to say 'tofu' will be attacked by every able-bodied man, woman, child, or miscellaneous creature in this room. I will explain more after lunch. Report to the Terra Firma Stadium once all of your bellies have been satisfied. And if you don't have anything good to say about this whole thing, then just keep your mouth shut." The whole room was silent.

"YL," Master pointed at the two empty seats next to him. "I noticed that your older counterpart and his 'whore' are not here. Please go inform them of this news now."

"But I don't know where…"

"Third floor utility closet." Mewtwo interrupted.

"I don't even want to know how you knew that." YL thought to himself as he left the hall.

**Please excuse the extreme shortness of this chapter. I'm still developing the next few chapters and it may take a while.**

**Next chapter will be:**

**It's Show Time!**

**Now if you'll all excuse me, I must go try and teach my mother how to jump in Brawl.**


	6. It's Show Time

**Disclaimer: Everyone knows that I do not own any of the characters.**

It's Show Time!

Lunch had sped by fairly quickly and now everyone was gathered inside of the Terra Firma Stadium. There was a large square platform in the middle of a large square arena with thousands of seats all around. In addition to the gathered smashers, there were lights, cameras, and multiple random props scattered all over. Master was giving the smashers instruction.

"The first scene has Mario, Kirby, Peach, Zelda, Pit, and Wario as the 'main' cast. You can each pick up a script from that table to my left. Link, Ike, Marth, Snake, you four are in charge of cameras. Roy, G&W, I need you two to take the Halberd and pick up some enemies from the SSE House located next to Norfair. Here's a list of everyone that I need. ROB, report to cloning and wardrobe. YL, TL, you are in charge of cloning, here are your instructions. Jigglypuff, you can do wardrobe, the costumes are stored next to the cloning machine under the audience stands section 5. All costumes have been labeled so don't worry. Pichu, you work the lights. Ness, hold onto this cloaking device. Mewtwo, I'm going to assume you know what to do. Everyone else, clean up this mess. It's filthy here.

Master was talking so fast that no one had time to ask any questions. He was handing out random papers with random instructions to everyone in sight. It was chaos. Mewtwo was the only one who was calm, only because he could read Master's mind and knew what was going on. Everyone else was in a panic.

Mario, Kirby, the princesses, Pit, and Wario each had a scene 1 script and all were really confused.

"Why-a do we not-a have-a any lines-a?" Mario asked confused.

"I wanted to keep in the spirit of Nintendo productions. That means NO talking." Master responded before speeding off to check on the others.

"Like, what is all this stuff about trophies?" Peach looked at her script confused.

"I guess we just go with the flow." Pit tossed his script away. He had a small part anyways.

In a different part of the stadium, Link, Ike and Marth were playing around with their cameras, trying to figure out how they work. Being that none of them came from tech-friendly worlds, they had no idea how to use these fancy black boxes. Snake was getting a headache trying to explain to them how to use the cameras.

"Ok. This little round glass thing is called a 'lens'. You point it towards what you are trying to film." Snake was explaining.

"How do we see what we are filming?" Marth asked.

"That's what this little screen is for. You can see what you are filming in here." Snake pointed to a little screen that flipped out from the camera.

"But I thought we were filming from the lims." Ike was confused.

"IT'S CALLED A LENS. LENS!!" Snake massaged his forehead, trying to calm himself. "Ok. Let me explain AGAIN."

Meanwhile, Roy and G&W had already left to get the Halberd and the enemies, leaving Master to deal with a very pissed off MetaKnight.

"Just WHAT, might I ask, do you think you're doing using MY ship without asking ME first?!" MetaKnight was waving his sword wildly around and was dangerously close to taking off one of Master's fingers.

"Look, MetaKnight. I have every right to use your ship for what I want." Master was desperately trying to avoid the blade. "You signed a contract giving me authority to use your ship."

"As a STAGE! NOT for whatever you are planning for it now!"

"Did you read the fine print?"

"YES, YES I DID! And there was still nothing about the SSE in it!"

"Well I changed the contract a split second before you signed it."

"THAT'S CHEATING!!"

While those two were arguing, YL and TL were with ROB at the cloning machine, looking over Master's instructions.

"Says here we need to make two extra copies of ROB for this scene. That shouldn't be so hard, right YL?" TL looked over at his friend. "YL?"

YL was shaking wildly, clinging onto ROB's neck for support in standing upright. "Y-yeah…n-no p-p-problem."

"YL, what's the matter with you? You've been spazzing out since you went to get Link and Zelda." TL pulled YL off of ROB, who was suffering from a system malfunction due to the random jerking from YL.

"What happened? Did you interrupt some sort of private lunch and get chased out or something?" TL struggled to keep his balance as YL's shaking was jerking him around somewhat too.

"Y-you don't WANT to know w-what I in-interrupted!" YL took a few deep breaths, calming himself down somewhat and tried not to think about what he saw when he first opened that closet door.

"Oh shut up already!" Jigglypuff was still digging through a massive cardboard box. The box was labeled 'costumes', but it was stuffed to the brim with old toys and moldy fruit, and almost any other useless junk you could imagine, EXCEPT clothes, and Jigglypuff was becoming really pissed.

"Look, if you can't calm down then we'll never get this cloner working." TL looked over the instructions Master Hand gave him and stared at the cloner. It was a large silver cylinder with a door on one side and multiple buttons and a screen on the other side.

"It says here that the red button starts the machine and the green one turns it off. How backward is that?" TL pushed the red button and the machine buzzed to life. The door opened and random beeping commenced.

"Yellow buttons set the number of clones, and Master needed 2." TL pressed the yellow button twice. "Insert victim and push the blue button. Ok ROB, get in there!"

ROB looked up at the marvelous machine, taking in its shine and sleek exterior, examining the bright, plush interior, and marveled at the superior technology that powered the machine.

"My central blood pumping unit has been pushed out of place by an extreme jolt of this powerful energy you humanoids refer to as 'love'." ROB rushed into the machine, arms wide open. "Come to robot you hot hunk of metallic engineering!"

The door closed as ROB crashed into the inner walls of the cloner. More random beeping and other such noises were heard from the interior. TL pressed the blue button, nervously mind you, and the machine went a little crazy.

Sparks went flying everywhere and the cloner hopped up and down a little. It was reminiscent of one of those stupid cartoon moments where a machine explodes with a furry of sparks and fire and smoke that covers the entire screen.

"SHE'S GONNA BLOW!!" ROB's voice was heard from inside the seizuring cloner.

TL, YL, and Jigglypuff had by this time all jumped into the cardboard box, which miraculously held all of them with ease.

"It's like this thing is bottomless!" Jigglypuff cried out. Then she realized she was sitting on something soft, like fabric.

"FINALLY!" Jigglypuff pulled out a green outfit from underneath of herself. There was a sticky note with the letters 'ROB' scratched on it. Jigglypuff tossed the outfit into the smokescreen that had surrounded the machine now before diving back into the box just in time to avoid an explosion.

The smoke cleared after a few minutes, so the tree poked their heads out of the box to see what happened. Miraculously, the machine was still intact and three figures exited it.

The first figure, ROB, came out smiling, as much as a robot can smile anyways.

"That was most amusing!" It beeped happily.

The second figure, another ROB, came out equally happy.

"Who knew such a large and imposing yet lovely piece of circuitry like her could have provided such an enjoyable stimulation to the lower wires!" It started dancing the robot with the first ROB.

The third figure then came out, but it was dressed in the green outfit Jigglypuff had thrown into the chaos.

"I can't believe that worked." Jigglypuff stared in shock.

"Yes," the green figure replied, "though while this outfit is most dashing and attractive to the feminine circuits, it does interfere with the proper exchanging of digital matter that I had so enjoyed before dawning these synthesized fabrics."

"Circuits can be feminine?" The two mini-Links asked in unison. "That's creepy…"

--_Yeah, well you just keep thinking about all that random nonsense that I do not want to imagine and get your robotic ass on over to Master Hand NOW before he tears a seam. Seriously, he was expecting you 5 minutes ago_!-- Mewtwo's voice boomed into the six characters' heads.

"GAH!! MYSTERIOUS VOICES IN MY HEAD THINK I'M A ROBOT AGAIN!!" YL, clearly still shaken up, started to panic.

--_Calm down and shut up. It's just me_.-- Mewtwo's voice boomed in their heads again. --_Master Hand wanted me to connect everyone's minds mentally so that there would be no talking, yet communications could continue. Now as I stated previously, report to Master Hand NOW_.--

The ROBs and the green figure headed back towards the battle platform as YL, TL, and Jigglypuff followed.

--_No talking? That's a bit old schooled_.-- Jigglypuff complained.

--_Yeah, and I can also imagine that having EVERYONE'S minds connected might bring up some problems_…-- TL was right. When the 3 had gotten back out into the open area around the battle platform, there was a hell of a commotion.

C. Falcon was evidently trying to dig up some information, most likely inappropriate, from ZSS's mind and she was NOT happy about that. One can only imagine what the consequences were.

Zelda, too occupied to physically make out with Link, was doing it mentally instead, greatly disturbing everyone within 10 yards of her.

Link, who was only 7 yards away from Zelda, found it very difficult to concentrate and somehow nearly caused the camera to self destruct (how, no one knows).

MetaKnight seemed to be mentally harassing Roy and G&W, threatening to take off their heads and various other things if they dared to do anything stupid to his precious ship or steal his stash of popcorn.

Marth and Ike, still unable to properly work the cameras, seemed to think that the cameras were sentient beings and were attempting to communicate with them mentally.

Snake was too busy invading ZSS's mental privacy while she was too occupied with killing C. Falcon to notice.

Pichu, who was adjusting the lights, had to constantly shock himself just to keep him focused in his own mind rather than snooping into others'.

Lucario, being a telepathy user, was unaffected by the chaos, finding it most amusing instead.

Ness (still holding the cloaking device whose function will be revealed in the next chapter) and Lucas were happily using this mental connection to boost their own mental powers enough to communicate with home, and were oblivious to everything going on around them.

In addition to all of this chaos, there was another big problem. Because no one except Mewtwo, Ness, Lucas, and Lucario had any experience with mental communication, it was difficult for them to shut off their minds to others, causing a LOT of secrets to be spilled out.

Wolf, for example, seemed to have a deep down love for getting scratched behind the ears repeatedly.

Peach was revealed to love disco and country-styled rap music.

The Ice Climbers' favorite food was frozen rat.

Sonic had a crush on Zelda, Sheik, and Peach (just imagine Amy Rose if she finds out about this).

Olimar actually eats pikmin when no one is looking.

Master Hand's biggest dream is to watch two of the male smashers sleep in the same bed, just to see how they would react.

Although pretty much everyone was too busy at that time to acknowledge any of these random secrets, they were unintentionally absorbing everything everyone else thoughts into their subconscious.

Mewtwo knew this, and he knew that once everyone had some peace and quiet, the memories would come flooding back and all those embarrassing secrets would be remembered. He also knew that he would get the blame for joining everyone's minds, but he didn't care. It was worth it.

In the distance, the Halberd was seen coming into view.

--_Everyone quiet down. Roy and G&W are back with the Halberd. We have everyone we need to begin filming_.-- Mewtwo instantly silenced everyone's minds with that.

--_OK! Seems like we are finally ready to begin.-- Master turned to the others. --Everyone ready?_--

At least 34 of the 46 smashers shook no, actors included.

--_Too bad. Pit, get up to where you're supposed to be. Wario, off on the sidelines for now. Charizard, give the 2 ROBs and Ancient Minister here,-- _Master pointed at the green figure,_ --a lift to the Halberd. Roy, G&W, keep the Halberd out of sight until my command. Mario, Kirby_…-- Master pulled out a strange black gun-like thing and shot two arrows at the aforementioned smashers. Both became trophies, panicking everyone.

--_It's all part of the show_.-- Master calmed everyone down as Mewtwo lifted the two trophies into the sky and out of sight.

--_Everything's set_.-- Master looked around pleased and took the role of a director, funny hat and everything.

--_Lights!_-- Pichu turned on the spotlights.

--_Camera!_-- The camera men were receiving mental step by step instructions and managed to turn the cameras on.

--_Audience!_-- As if on cue, a fake, cheering audience appeared in the stands.

--_Actresses!_-- The princesses took their positions.

--_And_……_ACTION_!--

**I'm annoyed. I was originally going to use brackets for mental communication, but since those don't show up, I had to use the '--' instead. I also used italics to help make it easier to tell what's telepathy and what's not.  
**

**Filming will begin next chapter, though it may take a while to get out.**

**Next chapter will be**

**The Adventure Begins**

**I'm afraid I might not be able to post for a while, I have a bit of writer's block and am also working on a lengthy one-shot. Hopefully both will be complete soon.**


	7. SSE: The Adventure Begins

**Disclaimer: Everyone knows that I do not own any of the characters.**

**And from here on out, if the chapter includes SSE filming, SSE will be written in the chapter title on the drop down chapter select menu.**

**Also, in the SSE chapters, I add in tiny details so that everything matches with the actual movie from the game. See if you can find those details.**

The Adventure Begins!

The scene began with a camera zooming in onto the Terra Firma Stadium. Roars of applause were heard as a second camera began scanning the audience responsible. The camera then stopped as the two princesses came into view. But something was wrong.

--_IKE! What the fuck are you DOING with that camera_!?-- Link was literally hyperventilating as he stared at the large screen where everything the cameras captured was being shown, for preview purposes.

--_I-I don't know! I just pressed the zoom-in button_!-- Ike was panicking as he attempted to undo the little mishap.

--_Turn off the freaking camera_!-- Both princesses protested, each equally horrified at what the screen was showing.

--_Hang on, I can't find the power button_.-- Ike swung the camera away from the princesses, only to have it directed at Marth by accident.

--_Holy SHIT! IKE_!-- Marth dropped his own camera and quickly ran out of Ike's camera's view. --_Give me that, I'll fix this_!--

--_Like you know how to use this any better than me_.-- Ike tried to pull his camera away from Marth, who was attempting to grab at it.

--_You idiots. You're just going to make it worse_!-- Snake mentally shouted at the two aforementioned idiots, neither taking any notice.

As the two swordsmen were fighting, they also failed to notice that the camera was swinging wildly all over the place, catching almost everyone in the process.

--_What the_…-- --_My dignity_!-- --_Someone's going to die for this_.-- --_Whoa, ZSS, you look really_…-- --_Shut it before I rip out your misters_.-- --_Someone just TURN IT OFF already_!--

--_What's-a going on-a down there_?-- Mario, still a trophy being held up in the sky by Mewtwo's psychic abilities and unable to see the chaos from his point of view, was getting more than a little curious as to the commotion beneath him.

--_I really wish this ship had a better view of the ground_.-- Roy, still in the Halberd, really wanted to know what was going on too.

--_Trust me, you are all better off not knowing_.-- Mewtwo inhaled deeply, trying to calm down.

--_CUT_!!-- Master Hand's voice boomed loud and clear in everyone's minds as they all clutched their heads with a migraine. Only Mewtwo, Lucario, and the two PSI boys were unaffected (they are natural telepathy users and knew how to block out unwanted thoughts).

The cameras all turned off and the screen went blank. Ike and Marth stopped ripping each other's hair out once they realized it was over. Master looked around at the now calm group of smashers and made a mental note to himself: remove clothing x-ray function from all cameras.

--_Now that that is out of our systems, let's start from the top_.-- Master snapped his fingers and Ike's camera, now back in his hands and aimed at the audience, turned on. Ike swept the camera across the audience and stopped on the princesses, this time without the x-ray function. The two princesses looked around cheerfully before turning their attention to the stage.

Master snapped his fingers again as Ike's camera turned off and Link's turned on, directed at the battlefield. On cue, Mewtwo dropped Mario's trophy, which landed gracefully on its base on one side of the platform. Everyone waited in anticipation for the next move, but nothing happened.

--_CUT_!!-- Once again, all but the 4 telepathy users clutched their heads in pain.

--_Ness, that was your cue_.-- Master turned towards the young boy, only to find that he was still blocking out Master's thoughts.

--_Ness? Are you listening_?-- No response.

"NESS! PAY ATTENTION!" With that, the previously established silence of mental communication was broken, as were Ness's eardrums.

"I'm listening, I'm listening!" Ness complained, massaging his ears.

"Do you still have that cloaking device?" Master asked.

"Yes." Ness pulled it out from his pocket.

"Do you know how to use it?"

"Of course."

"Do you know what to do with it?"

"No one told me."

"Well then, WHY THE HELL DID YOU NOT ASK?!" Master lost his normally level headed composure (You know Master Hand is _really_ angry if he starts swearing). Ness nearly pissed his pants on the spot.

An unknown amount of time passed in silence and shock as Master attempted to calm down. During that time, Ness couldn't hold it in any longer and DID piss his pants, much to Lucas's displeasure.

"Allow me to explain." Master began after what seemed like hours. "When Mario's trophy drops from the sky, you use that cloaking device to sneak up onto the stage unseen and activate the trophy. Same thing for Kirby. Got it?"

"Why do I have to activate them?" Ness asked shakily.

"Because trophies don't just activate on their own." Master responded calmly. "Ok, let's take it from Mario's entrance from the sky. Quiet on the set."

Mewtwo pulled Mario back up out of sight.

--_ACTION_!--

Mewtwo dropped the trophy.

Ness activated the cloaking device and ran up to Mario, touching the trophy base. The trophy glowed a little, and then animated very anticlimactically.

--_It will be more dramatic once digital editing is applied_.-- Master assured everyone as Mario took a fighting stance. Master then snapped his fingers as Link's camera turned off and Ike's, still directed at the princesses, turned on.

The two ladies looked over at the other side of the platform with happy anticipation.

Snap. Camera view switched back to Link's.

Kirby's trophy was sent spiraling down to earth. Ness sensed that his cloaking device was about to wear off, so he jumped and activated Kirby's trophy as it fell, before rushing off stage in the nick of time. Kirby landed on the platform happily.

--_I think we'll end up keeping that_.-- Master thought to himself and snapped his fingers. Marth's camera, located conveniently next to the platform, turned on. It was the perfect spot for filming a battle.

--_Begin_!-- On cue, both Mario and Kirby dashed at each other and clashed head on. After about 4 intense minutes of kicking and punching and hammer swinging and fire throwing and sucking and spraying, Mario emerged the victor, with Kirby flying off screen.

Master quickly used the trophy gun to trophify Kirby and threw him back on stage in front of Mario. Mario activated Kirby's trophy and the little puffball stood up, looking around confused, before beaming a big smile at Mario.

--_And_…_CUT_!--

All cameras turned off and the screen went blank. The four actors got off stage for a little break. Master Hand was, in the meanwhile, yelling out directions for the next part of the scene.

--_Ok, Snake, I need you to come with me to another set where we're going to film Pit's miniscule part in this scene_.--

--_Why bother with such a tiny part anyways. It's not like it makes any difference whether or not people see me cheering for 5 seconds_!-- Pit's thoughts, even from hundreds of yards away, was still heard crystal clear.

--_It's_ _more like 15 seconds, but I digress. Let's hurry up and finish it_.-- Master turned to the other smashers. --_I only need Snake and Pit for this next tiny scene, so you guys can just relax here and watch on the screen_.-- With that, Master teleported himself and Snake away.

--_You forgot the camera_…-- Olimar noted as Snake's camera was dropped on top of his group of pikmin, crushing at least 12.

--_Oops_.-- Master popped back in, grabbed the camera, and popped back out.

--_So…do we still have to communicate mentally? The silence is killing me_.-- Jigglypuff complained.

"No." Mewtwo's voice broke the silence as he came floating back down to the stadium. (Just to clarify, though both Mewtwo and Lucario talk telepathically, they can either make their telepathy audible to someone's ears or mental so one hears it in their mind.) "As long as the filming isn't happening here, you all can talk normally."

With that, everyone suddenly began chatting as loudly as humanly possible just to break the void of silence further. The result being at least a dozen cases of broken eardrums and a very busy Dr. Mario.

After about 15 minutes, the large screen finally turned on.

"It's about time." Zelda muttered impatiently. "The faster this is done, the faster I can get back to having fun on stage."

"Seems like you're already having plenty of 'fun' here." Link pushed Zelda off of him and turned towards the screen. "Wonder what took them so long."

"Gummy bears." Mewtwo replied.

"What?" Link asked confused.

"A little incident with gummy bears delayed them." Mewtwo shrugged at the other smashers' confusion. "Just look at the screen."

The screen showed a large, dimly lit hallway supported by large pillars. Strewn across the floor were scores of random gummy bears. Even more gummy bears were shown as the camera sweeped across the hall.

--_SNAKE! You're not supposed to show those gummy bears_!-- Master's voice echoed through everyone's minds, sending another 10 smashers to Doc's office with headaches.

--_Well how the hell am I supposed to film the freakin' hallway then? They're everywhere._-- Snake, in contrast to Master, seemed awfully calm.

--_USE_ _YOUR DAMN FUCKING IMAGINATION_!!-- No one knew why Master was so angry.

--_Oh don't EVER say that last word to me. I HATE being reminded about that freaky Spongebob in the box thing. I mean, just 'cause I hide in a freaking box for a career and he used it ONE time for that damn lame excuse of entertainment doesn't mean I should be associated with such non-sensible (insert stream of profanities)_…-- Snake's thoughts slowly diminished as he evidently retreated into his own private mental bubble for comfort.

The other smashers tried hard, _really hard_, not to imagine Snake in that Spongebob episode as they continued to watch the movie. Aside from the gummy bears, everything resembled an Ancient Greek hallway, with Pit standing at the end.

Pit's wings were flapping and he was punching the air. The camera then turned to his face, where a giddy and childlike expression was shown. Pit continued to punch the air in delight as he stared down at a magical fountain.

The camera turned to the fountain, where Mario and Kirby's fight was being shown, in low quality. Pit looked happy either way. With that, the camera turned off.

"That was awesome!" Kirby was the first to speak after the screen turned off.

"You only like it because of those gummy bears." MetaKnight responded. "It was in reality, simply below average. Not anything worth getting excited about, considering its length and the fact that it was totally unnecessary." The other smashers nodded in agreement.

"I have to disagree with that." Master said as he popped back into the stadium with Snake and Pit in tow. "Short it may be, but it saves the trouble of an awkward introduction for Pit later on." Master seemed to have calmed down.

"Can I have some gummy bears?" Kirby asked in a baby-like manner.

"DON'T BRING THAT UP EVER AGAIN!" Master snapped. "I don't want to talk about it…"

--_What-a happened_?-- Mario did his best to direct the telepathy only at Pit.

--_Master's allergic to gummy bears and I had some out for a snack. When he saw them, he freaked out, causing me to drop them all over the place. That's why it took so long to start filming; we had to give Master CPR_…-- Pit confessed nervously, letting everyone except Master hear him.

"How do you give CPR to a glove?" Bowser yelled out, blatantly unaware of the fact that Master Hand could here him perfectly well.

Everyone stared at Bowser.

"What?" Bowser asked. Then he noticed Master glaring at him (as much as a glove can) and realized his blunder.

"Oh shit…"

**How many of you recognized the Spongebob reference? That was one of my brother's favorite episodes and I just had to throw it in after seeing someone make a fan art of it...**

**Those who have played SSE, which should be most of you, would know that this chapter did not include all of scene 1. It was getting a little long for my standards, so I cut the scene into two chapters. The rest of the scene will be posted as soon as I have finished typing it up.**

**Next chapter will be:**

**Enemies Approaching**


	8. SEE: Enemies Approaching

**Disclaimer: Everyone knows that I do not own any of the characters.**

Enemies Approaching

Terra Firma Stadium had finally calmed down enough for filming to continue. However, the amount of smashers present had drastically decreased.

Of the 49 individuals that had originally been at the stadium, only 15 remained: Mario, Kirby, Peach, Zelda, Link, Snake, Roy, Mewtwo, G&W, Wario, both ROBs, Ancient Minister, Lucario, and Master Hand. Everyone else was at the clinic still recovering from broken eardrums, headaches, or in Bowser and Pit's cases, Master's anger.

Mario, Kirby, Peach, and Zelda were all on stage and ready to roll. Wario was off on the side waiting for his big entrance. Link and Snake were the only two cameramen still able to work. Roy, G&W, both ROBs, and Ancient Minister were aboard the Halberd. Mewtwo and Lucario had to work all of the lights and special effects, while keeping Master's temper under control (he's still pretty angry as a side effect of his allergies…).

--_Action_.-- Link's camera turned on and faced Mario and Kirby. The two were happily waving at the crowd.

The camera then zoomed in on Mario's face. Mario suddenly put on a serious expression as he turned towards the sky.

Snap. Camera view switched to Snake, who was filming the sky.

At the same time, Mewtwo turned off the normal lights and switched on purple ones. Lucario pressed a button on his "special effects and etc." remote which caused the Halberd to emit red fog covering the entire sky.

On cue, Roy and G&W flew the Halberd out of its hiding place and came into Snake's camera's view. The ship continued to fly over the stadium. Snake zoomed in to the underside of the ship, where a door was seen opening and releasing multiple purple spores.

Snap. Camera view switched back to Link's, which was directed on the stadium platform. The spores grouped together to form multiple strange creatures, much to Mario and Kirby's shock.

Snap. Snake's camera was directed at the princesses, who gasped and leapt onto the stage: Zelda by Farore's Wind, and Peach by using her parasol. The camera showed the four smashers standing together and taking offensive poses.

--_So far so good. Maybe we'll get through this scene without any slip-ups_!-- Roy looked down from the Halberd at the scene below him.

--_I think you just jinxed it_.-- Lucario began charging an Aura Sphere.

The camera then zoomed out to show the entire platform as the strange creatures charged at the smashers.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" Peach started screaming her head off and began whacking everything within a 10 foot radius of her. She was using her parasol, frying pan, golf club, and tennis racket all at the same time (don't ask how).

"Whoa!" Kirby barely dodged the golf club as it swung a few centimeters above his head.

"Watch out!" Zelda had to perform a series of backflips to avoid the frying pan and tennis racket (the 4 actors forgot that there was not supposed to be any talking).

"Now-a Peachy, let's-a try to calm-a dow…" Mario was cut short as the parasol struck him right in the gut and sent him flying…right into Kirby's mouth.

"Spit him out!" Zelda was now trying to dodge a frenzy of turnips.

"Bu woo tase tho goooood!" Kirby attempted to speak properly with a fat plumber in his cheeks.

"Let-a me out-a Kirby. Don't-a you be going-a cannibalistic on-a me now-a!" Mario was trying to fight his way out of Kirby's mouth.

The creatures that they were _supposed_ to be fighting were just standing to one side staring at the strange scene unfolding before them.

Everyone else was staring in a daze too. Suddenly, a turnip hit Master on the index finger, knocking him back to his senses, as well as a few feet. This jerked Lucario, who was next to Master, back to reality too.

--_Why you_…-- Master was steaming mad and was about to scream profanities at everyone in sight, but was cut short by an Aura Sphere to the thumb.

--_Cut_.-- Lucario's voice was calm, but loud enough to get everyone paying attention.

Peach stopped her barrage of attacks, Kirby let Mario out, Zelda collapsed to the ground exhausted, and everyone else stared at Lucario, amazed that he just attacked Master and took his job.

--_How DARE you attack me like that!? Why I outta_…-- Master was cut short _again_ by a Shadow Ball to the pinky.

--_Let's_ _try that again from the beginning of the battle scene_.-- Mewtwo dusted his hands as he came down to where Lucario was standing.

--_You two are asking for a DEATH WISH aren't you_!?-- Master got back up and fired two missiles towards the pokemon.

BOOM

The smoke cleared, showing Mewtwo behind a barrier and Lucario gone.

--_What the_…-- Master was cut off _yet again_ by a kick on the back of his hand (or body since that's what the hand is).

--_Double Team works every time_.-- Lucario landed back next to Mewtwo. --_Now calm down. Your anger issues are making you crazier than your brother_.--

"I RESENT THAT STATEMENT!" A voice was heard from the mansion.

"NO ONE CARES, CRAZY!" Mewtwo called back.

--_Maybe we should handle this movie until you calm down_.-- Lucario said to Master.

Master was beyond angry at that point, but left because he still had enough rational thought to know what's best.

--_Wow, I can't believe you two just upstaged Master Hand_!-- Roy called from the Halberd.

--_Well we had to do something_.-- Mewtwo motioned to the 4 smashers on stage. --_Let's try the battle scene again_.--

The 4 took a few moments to calm down and get back into the proper state of mind. When ready, they took their positions on the stage.

--_Action_.--

Snake's camera turned on as the 4 charged at the strange creatures. A large scale fight ensued, in which the smashers were winning easily.

--_These guys-a aren't so hard-a_!-- Mario was firing fireballs at a group of enemies and didn't notice one sneaking up behind him and tripping him.

--_WHOA_!-- Mario fell backwards…on top of Zelda. Unfortunately, Zelda was charging a Din's Fire at the moment, and the crash caused her to mis-aim the attack. Instead of hitting the enemies, it flew off towards Mewtwo and Lucario.

The two pokemon jumped out of the way in time, but Lucario dropped the "special effects and etc." remote, which got hit by the explosion.

--_This won't end well_…-- Lucario thought as the remote short circuited.

The short circuiting caused a mass of items to fall on stage, one of which was a trophy base.

--_Ooh, weapon_?-- Kirby picked up the base, thinking it was a new weapon, and threw it at the nearest enemy. The problem was, the base was heavy. Kirby had problems throwing it, and it hit Peach by mistake.

--_PEACHY_!-- Mario watched in horror as Peach was turned into a trophy. Everyone else was equally shocked, except for Mewtwo who already knew what the base was designed to do (makes you jealous of mind readers, huh?).

A small group of those strange enemies was next to trophy-Peach, and they suddenly melted back into purple spores, which surrounded the trophy.

--_What's going on here? I feel tingly_!-- trophy-Peach was helpless to stop the spores from attacking and rematerializing into a dark version of Peach.

--_And I thought Dark Link was scary_…-- Link thought as dark-Peach tried to attack the other smashers.

Before dark-Peach could reach the other smashers, she was blasted to bits by an Aura Sphere.

--_Cut._-- Lucario was still calm as always despite all complications.

--_Primids, you're not supposed to do that quite yet_.-- Mewtwo was trying to fix the "special effects and etc." remote (which will be referred to as the "SEAE" remote from now on).

--_Primids_?-- Zelda asked, now having pulled herself out from under Mario.

--_That's the name of those enemies you're facing_.-- Mewtwo replied.

--_Wait, you said they're not supposed to do that yet. Does that mean they do it later_?--

--_Yes. I found out the entire script from reading Master's mind_.--

--…--

--_Before you say anything, I'm going to tell you that I will not give spoilers_.--

--_Let's do the battle again. And NO tripping this time_.-- Lucario glared at the primid that tripped Mario.

--_adasjhitgsahsda_.-- The primid replied.

--_Ok…out of the hundreds of languages I've learned, I've never heard anything like that before_.-- Mewtwo finally fixed the "SEAE" remote. --Ready, and…action.--

To make a long story short, the 4 smashers finally managed to get through the battle without mishaps.

--_Let's continue now that that is out of the way_.-- Lucario motioned to the cameramen. --_Link, focus on the stage. Snake, focus on the air. Action_--

Link's camera turned on and showed the 4 smashers looking around.

Snap. Mewtwo snapped his fingers and camera view switched to Snake.

--_Wow. I didn't know you could play around with camera view like Master_.-- Snake looked at Mewtwo impressed.

--_All it is is turning one camera on and the other off simultaneously. It's very easy with my psychic powers_.--

--_And this whole time I thought Master had some strange and mysterious 'hand' power with which he did all this cool stuff_.-- Snake looked disappointed. --_I expected more_…--

--_You know, if Mewtwo can do everything Master can do, maybe we should just replace Master with Mewtwo_!-- Link suggested.

--_Think about it. Do you really want me as the final boss of Classic?_-- Mewtwo asked.

--_Now that you mention it…probably not_.-- Link thought.

--_Why?_-- Snake asked.

--_You've never battled Mewtwo when he's at full ability have you?_--

--_Can we get back to the filming?_-- Lucario interrupted. --_Ancient Minister, you're on_.--

Ancient Minister came floating down towards the smashers. He was riding a circular platform with a large metal sphere behind it. Even though the camera couldn't see, the 2 ROBs were clinging to dear life on the back of the metal sphere.

On cue, Ancient Minister (A-M) dropped the sphere onto the stage.

Snap. Link's camera was pointed at the sphere. The 2 ROBs came out from behind the sphere, one attached to each side, and pulled it open, revealing a blue core and a timer, set to 3 minutes.

Snap. Snake's camera showed A-M nodding at the 2 ROBs before flying back to the Halberd.

Snap. Link's camera showed Mario rushing over to the bomb, but stopping before he reached it due to a sound from behind. All 4 turned around to the source of the noise. Peach gasped instinctively.

A cannonball was shown being fired at Mario, knocking him out of sight.

--_MARIO_!-- Peach was horrified, but relieved to see that Mewtwo had teleported behind Mario as soon as he was out of sight, and then teleporting him back to the stadium offstage.

Snap. Snake's camera showed Kirby rushing forward on tiptoes trying to see Mario. A sudden noise behind him made him turn around.

Snap. Link's camera showed the two princesses now trapped in cages being held by a giant plant (he fell from the Halberd when no one was looking).

--_I feel so weird just standing here watching Zelda get kidnapped again and not doing anything about it_.-- Link groaned. --_And this constant switching of camera view is making me dizzy_.--

--_Relax, there will be no more switching of camera views until Kirby's battle with Petey Piranha is over_.-- Lucario assured Link as Kirby jumped into battle.

Kirby's first instinct was to attack Petey, but he wasn't inflicting much damage at all. Petey was simply wildly swinging around the cages, much to the annoyance of the princesses.

--_Get us out of here_!-- Both girls were developing serious migraines from the constant swinging motion. Peach was about ready to puke.

--_Hit the cages_!-- Mewtwo advised.

--_The cages? Worth a shot_.-- Kirby took out his sword and swung it at the nearest cage: Zelda's. Unfortunately, he missed and it struck through the bars, nearly impaling Zelda.

--_Watch it_!-- Zelda just barely managed to pull off a perfect shield to block.

--_Sorry_.-- Kirby pulled his sword out, doing a good amount of damage to the cage as it scraped across the metal bars. --_This gives me an idea_!-- Kirby continued with the tactic again and again, nearly slicing off Zelda's head about 12 times.

--_Like, what about me_?!-- Peach did puke.

--_Final Cutter_!-- Kirby swung his sword on last time, finally destroying Zelda's cage. This caused Petey to explode!

Well not really, Lucario pressed a button on the "SEAE" remote, activating a smoke bomb, for special effects purposes.

--_My job is done_.-- Petey jumped out of the stadium, dropping both cages. Kirby and Zelda landed safely on the ground, and then turned around to the large smoky area they escaped from.

--_Where's Peach_?--

--_Don't-a be worrying about-a her! 'Cause-a it's-a MY time to shine-a_!-- Wario jumped on stage with the trophy gun pointed at Kirby and Zelda.

--_They are not your targets, remember_?-- Mewtwo snapped his fingers. Snake's camera showed Peach crawling out of her now broken cage.

--_Peach-a! Much-a better target-a_!--

Snap. Link's camera showed Wario aiming at Peach, charging his gun, then firing a black arrow.

Snap. Snake's camera showed the arrow passing right through Peach, turning her into a trophy.

--_PEACHY_!-- Mario almost ran on stage that very moment, had Lucario not grabbed his collar.

--_Like, I'm alright Mario. Not too happy about being, like, trophyfied again though_.-- trophy-Peach fell to the ground and Wario jumped over to her. He picked her up, laughed, and jumped away.

Snap. Link's camera showed Zelda running after Wario with Kirby right behind. The two passed the bomb, which the two ROBs had abandoned for some reason, and was shocked to see it ticking down the last 5 seconds! 4, 3, 2, 1…

Nothing…

--_Cut_.-- Lucario called.

--_What happened. Wasn't the bomb supposed to blow_?-- Zelda asked.

--_The explosion will be a special effect. The bomb itself is not dangerous_.-- Mewtwo assured. --_Now let's finish the scene. Roy, G&W, get the Halberd out of here. Kirby, Zelda, you know what to do right? The filming will finish in the sky_.--

Lucario used the "SEAE" remote to give Kirby a warp star. The Halberd left the area, taking the strange red fog with it. Mewtwo lifted everyone else except Kirby and Zelda out of the stadium. When they reached a certain elevation, they stopped and Snake's camera turned on.

--_Now_!-- Lucario pressed another button, causing the entire stadium to be engulfed by a purple cloud. Kirby and Zelda zoomed into sight of the camera before flying off, leaving only the purple sphere left on screen.

--_And…cut_.--

**Scene one finished! I tried to explain some of the plot holes I found in the movies, such as the ROBs not being next to the bomb before it blew or why the red fog was over the stadium before Kirby and Zelda left yet mysteriously gone the next second.**

**For those of you wondering, I chose to save Zelda because that's what I did the first time I played the SSE, so it was more familiar for me.**

**Next Chapter will be:**

**What Next?**

**And please start reviewing more; it makes me want to keep writing.**


	9. What Next?

**Disclaimer: Everyone knows that I do not own any of the characters.**

**And for those of you who read Psychic Lessons, you'll now find out why Ness has hearing problems.**

What Next?

After a good 90 minutes of filming about 10 minutes worth of scenes, everyone had returned to the Brawl Manor.

A-M had taken off his green robes and returned to just being ROB, while his two clones were shut off and stored for later use.

Almost everyone who was sent to the clinic had been released in perfect health. Only Ness remained in the clinic (apparently his eardrums were in far worse condition than anyone could have imagined.)

The rest of the smashers were gathered in the auditorium where Master Hand needed to make an announcement.

"Alright everyone. I'd like to say well done on scene 1 of the SSE. I'd also like to apologize for my outburst of rage. At least this will teach all of you to _never_ eat gummy bears again." Master looked at Pit, who sunk a little into his seat in shame.

"What about gummy worms?" Yoshi was gobbling down a HUGE bag of sour gummy worms.

"HEY! Those are MY gummy worms!" Lucas watched in horror as Yoshi stuffed another handful into his mouth.

"You went snooping in the kitchen?" YL glared angrily at Yoshi. "You're as bad as that bottomless pink glutton!"

"Just because I don't seem to have a 'glutimus maximus' does not mean I'm bottomless!" Jigglypuff called out.

"Not you," YL pointed at Kirby, who was busy eating a 5-foot submarine sandwich. "Him!"

"I personally think his lack of a butt is cute." Jigglypuff crossed her arms.

"Not _that_ kind of bottomless!"

"Excuse me, but we're getting awfully off topic here." Master interrupted the two before they could argue further. "And you two," Master pointed at Kirby and Yoshi, "no eating in the auditorium."

Kirby and Yoshi continued to eat and Lucas started crying.

"Stop that!" Pichu snatched the food away from the two. He gave the gummy worms back to Lucas before breaking the sandwich in half and shoving one half down each of the gluttons' throats.

"That outta keep them quiet." Pichu dusted his paws happily.

"Anyways, I would like to say that we will continue filming one or two scenes every afternoon until the movie is finished. I also need a special effects squad to fix and edit the videos." Master looked around. "ZSS, Snake, and ROB."

"Must you vex me?" ZSS glared at Master, then she noticed Snake wink at her playfully. "Guess you didn't learn your lesson in that closet?"

"It's not fair. Why does Snake get to go and not me? I'm tech-savvy too!" C. Falcon complained.

"You only know how to work with cars. I doubt you have any experience with computer graphics." Master replied. "I chose those 3 because they all have experience with computers."

"Whatever." C. Falcon mumbled.

"Now that that has been made clear, everyone can go off and do what they like." With that, Master and his special effects squad (SES) teleported off.

"So, we've got about 5 hours until dinner. Who wants to do a group activity?" Roy looked around for volunteers.

"You know, that reminds me of something I forgot to finish." Falco glared at Roy evilly.

"Yeah. Didn't we have some unfinished business?" Fox took out his blaster.

"Oh…you mean that little incident this morning?" Roy looked at the two pilots nervously. "I was hoping you forgot."

"As if." Falco pulled out his blaster and tried to shoot Roy, but Roy dodged in the nick of time.

"I'm outta here." Roy ran out of the room at a speed that would have made Sonic look like a turtle.

"GET BACK HERE!" Fox and Falco both ran after him at equal speed.

"HEY! I'm supposed to be the speed demon here!" Sonic turned to the other smashers. "Come on guys, give me some backup." It was then that Sonic noticed Link, Marth, and Mario fuming with anger.

"You're dead, pervert." Link held up his sword threateningly.

"No one-a goes after-a Peachy but-a me!" Mario charged up a fireball as he glared at the confused hedgehog.

"Um…what are you two doing?" Sonic backed off a little.

"Mario gets-a very defensive about-a him and-a Peach. He doesn't-a like others trying-a to steal Peach-a away." Luigi yelled to Sonic from the other side of the room, obviously terrified at what his brother might do.

"And Link is terrified of the idea of someone trying to steal his bitch!" YL told Sonic.

"Where in Hyrule did you learn that phrase? And how dare you call me that?" Zelda was really annoyed.

"Link would kill me if I told you he taught me how to cuss." YL responded, noticed his grave mistake, and pretended he never said that. "And besides, Master called you a whore."

"Whoa, wait a minute. Who said I wanted to steal your bit…I mean girlfriends?" Sonic backed off further.

"No one actually told us," Link said, still fuming mad, partially at Sonic and partially at YL, "we just know you have crushes on them and Sheik."

"Not true!" Sonic yelled before quickly rushing out of the room.

"If-a it's not true-a, then why-a did you run-a?" Mario and Link chased after the blue ball with their girls following (Peach was concerned for Mario and Zelda wanted to find Master and rip out his seams).

Marth didn't say anything as he watched them leave, but his hand was on his sword hilt as he shook with anger. "Must not reveal to Sheik I like her. Must not reveal to Sheik that I like her…" he kept saying to himself. He was having trouble stopping himself from chasing after Sonic too.

--_You know, your crush on Sheik is already very obvious. There's no point in hiding it_.-- Mewtwo directed that statement at Marth only.

"Don't you DARE tell Sheik that!" Marth couldn't stop himself from yelling at Mewtwo.

"Tell me what?" Sheik teleported right behind the blue-haired prince.

Marth froze, mumbled something inaudible, then ran off.0

"I really wish he'd just fess up." Sheik turned to Mewtwo. "I'm curious, how did that creepy hedgehog's secrets get out. And not just his, I somehow know that Wario puts plays 'ballerina dressup' when no one looks, among other stuff I never needed to find out. It's like everyone just suddenly knows everything about one another."

"Think really hard about why you had a headache earlier." Mewtwo teleported away without another word.

The other smashers looked really confused at what Mewtwo said, finally realized what he meant, and ran off to find him. Only a few more mature smashers restrained from chasing him in anger.

Lucas, being the nice little boy he was, chose not to pursue after Mewtwo and decided he would visit Ness in the clinic, to see how his hearing was doing.

"Hey, Ness. Is your hearing getting better?" Lucas walked into the clinic with his gummy worms. He saw Ness sitting on a stool with various equipment scattered about.

"WHAT? ARE MY HERRINGS WETTING THE BED? WHAT KIND OF QUESTION IS THAT?" Ness shouted at the top of his lungs.

"Quiet down! You'll break _my_ eardrums like that!" Lucas covered his ears in pain, then he noticed he dropped his gummy worms and started to cry.

"LOOKS LIKE YOUR CANDY FELL DOWN. LET ME HELP." Ness continued screaming as he used his PSI powers to levitate the gummy worms back to Lucas.

"Thanks." Lucas wiped away his tears as he took the bag.

"WHAT?" Ness shouted again. This time, Lucas covered his ears without dropping his candy.

"Oh, looks-a like we have a visitor-a!" Doc came back into the main clinic area from his office.

"Hey Doc. I guess Ness still has hearing problems, huh?" Lucas greeted the tired doctor.

"WHAT-A?" Doc shouted.

"Oh no, not you too!"

"WHAT?" Both Ness and Doc shouted simultaneously, giving Lucas a splitting headache.

"Oh-a! I'm-a sorry. I had-a earplugs in-a." Doc took out his earplugs. "Your friend-a here is-a very noisy."

"WHAT?" Ness shouted _again_.

--"_BE QUIET_!"-- Lucas shouted so loud that he accidentally screamed telepathically as well. It was so loud that everyone within 15 yards got a headache.

"Well you don't have to shout." Ness complained as he massaged his head.

"You-a heard him-a?" Doc was shocked.

"WHAT?"

"I must have used telepathy by accident. Let me try again." Lucas tried to concentrate (he wasn't very good at telepathy and needed to really try to do it).

--_Ness, can you hear me_?--

"Hey! You're using telepathy Lucas! You're psychic powers are definitely growing." Ness was very happy for his friend.

--_Thanks Ness. It's really hard communicating with you verbally now that your hearing is so poor. Can you try not to shout_?--

"I was shouting? I couldn't even hear myself."

"What-a are you two-a talking about-a?" Doc couldn't here Lucas's telepathy, so he was really confused by the conversation.

"WHAT?"

--_YOU'RE SHOUTING AGAIN_!--

"Oops…"

Later, Ness and Lucas were walking through the hall chatting to each other. Ness was released from the clinic on the grounds that Lucas could be his ears (and Doc needed a break).

"Hey, Ness!" Fox was walking towards them. He and Falco had apparently finished whatever they were doing to poor Roy. "I heard you went deaf. Is that true?"

"WHAT? A BIRD MADE A THEFT? IT WAS BLUE?" Ness couldn't tell he was shouting.

"I just KNEW you stole my conditioner!" Wolf, who was in the same hall, glared at Falco, also in the same hall.

"What? Why would a bird need conditioner?" Falco looked at Wolf as if he were crazy.

"That kid said a blue bird stole something. And last time I checked, you were the ONLY blue bird in the mansion!" Wolf pounced on Falco, who barely managed to dodge.

"I didn't do it!" Falco ran as fast as he could away from the insane canine snarling at him.

--_Ness, look what you did_!-- Lucas watched the two anthropomorphic characters run off.

"Oops…"

Lucas turned to Fox, who ears were twitching in pain. "Ness isn't deaf. He just has a severe hearing problem."

"Sure hope it gets better soon." Fox walked off rubbing his ears.

--_Please try to keep your volume under control_.-- Lucas advised his friend.

"Sorry. But have you noticed that you're not as quiet and shy as before?"

Lucas then realized that since he was forced to help his friend with his disability, his own confidence was growing, and he was becoming more assertive.

--_Wow, maybe you developing hearing problems wasn't such a bad thing after all_!-- Lucas skipped ahead happily.

"Easy for you to say…" Ness followed, suddenly in bad spirits.

**Yes, I like JigglypuffxKirby. **

**Next chapter will be:**

**Movie Manipulation**

**And keep those reviews coming! They make me happy :3**


	10. Movie Manipulation

**Disclaimer: Everyone knows that I do not own any of the characters.**

Movie Manipulation

Master Hand had teleported himself, ZSS, Snake, and ROB into a large and very high tech room. There were 4 giant monitors, on each wall, and a control panel labeled with a number under each. There were speakers hung all over the place and multiple chairs scattered about. It looked like something from the future, or an eccentric billionaire's home entertainment system.

"Well, you three, what do you think of my film studio?" Master asked the three bewildered smashers.

"Film studio?" ZSS asked.

"Impressive I must say." Snake took a good look around.

"My circuit boards are transmitting signals at such a rapid pace I fear that I may not be able to contain them within this metal shell." ROB stared longingly at one control panel in particular. The number 3 was written on its side.

"I shall call you CPv.3. We will be a technological bundle the likes of which this large blue and green life supporting space rock has never before analyzed! My motherboard longs to upload my cybernetic files into your internal memory!"

"What did he say?" Master looked at the lovestruck machine confused.

"I think he just expressed his desire to have sex with one of those control panels…" ZSS explained.

"That's possible? Damn that's creepy." Snake then looked at ZSS. "That kind of activity outta be left to humans, right baby?"

Quick as a flash, ZSS pulled out her plasma whip and used it to slam Snake into ROB, knocking both to the floor.

"If you two perverts are done with your little fantasies, we have a job to do."

"Quite right. Shall we begin?" Master pulled out the 4 cameras used in filming from seemingly nowhere and had each connected to a single monitor with cables.

"What we have to do is look through all of the footage, delete the unwanted stuff, and add in special effects." Master turned on one monitor and the first scene began to play.

The 4 watched as the screen showed the stadium, sweeping across the stadium, before focusing on the princesses. Keep in mind that this was the scene with that little mishap. The princesses looked aghast, the screen started shaking, then it proceeded to show almost all of the smashers in a frantic sweeping motion.

"This was when Ike pressed the wrong button wasn't it." ZSS twitched a little as the movie kept playing.

Snake whistled when ZSS was shown on the screen, resulting in a black eye, courtesy of ZSS.

"Is this what had happened during our initial filming process that I was unable to view due to my position aboard the great battleship Halberd? You humanoids look quiet frail without the protection of your synthetic and misleadingly colorful fabrics. Though I am quiet curious as to the reason humanoids are so determined to conceal certain exterior body parts, for I see no reason for which males see a need to hide that small dangling piece of flesh used to remove unwanted liquid waste." That last statement earned ROB a grenade to the face.

"Yes, well, that part is going to get deleted." Master pointed to a tiny blue button amidst the jumble of perhaps a hundred buttons on the control panel. "This is the delete button." He pointed to a mass of switches not far from the buttons. "These control what portions get deleted." He was about to continue when ZSS interrupted.

"Maybe we should read the instruction manual for this crazy thing before continuing."

"Ah, yes. Excellent idea!" Master snapped his fingers and a large book about 4 ft. thick landed on the floor in front of him.

BIG sweatdrop on the 3 smashers' part…

**Two hours later…**

"Ok, so how do we edit out those gummy bears?" Snake called from the control panel.

"Hang on…" ZSS was flipping through the book like crazy trying to find the section on photomanipulation. She could have sworn she saw the section at least 5 times in the past 120 minutes.

The 3 smashers had spent the last two hours flipping madly through the manual and editing the movie as they went along. So far, they managed to finish the first part of the movie, up to where Pit makes his entrance.

"Hurry it up. We're not even halfway done." Snake glared behind him at Master. "And the SNORING isn't helping!"

Master was on his back, snoring loudly, a puddle of drool under him, which is quite a feat considering the fact that he has no visible mouth.

"Found it." ZSS skimmed through the page. "It says 'to cover over unwanted images, select the select tool, red button section 4, and highlight the areas targeted for photomanipulation. Select the color from the color palette, green button section 7, and use the bucket tool, brown button section 25, to insert desired color onto targeted areas. Or, use paintbrush tool, brown button section 24, to cover over original image in finer detail.'"

Snake frantically followed ZSS's instructions as she read them out loud. Only after he had finished did he realize that he had used the wrong color.

"Hey, ROB, what color is the floor in the movie?" Snake called over his shoulder.

"Robotic Operating Buddy model 68219 is temporarily out of service due to a busy server. We shall contact you when he is available again. Thank you for your cooperation. Have a nice day." A pleasant female voice, the kind you hear in the answering machine of a wealthy billionaire, responded.

"ROB? You ok?" Snake turned around, only to find ROB locked in some strange embrace with another control panel.

"Robotic Operating Buddy model 68219 is temporarily out of service due to a busy server. We shall contact you when he is available again. Thank you for your cooperation. Have a nice day."

Snake got annoyed now. It was one thing for ROB to ignore his job, but to go and make out in a weird robotic way with a non-sentient machine when Snake couldn't get anywhere near ZSS without sustaining near-fatal injuries was crossing the line.

"ROB!" Snake ran over and physically ripped ROB away from the control panel, ripping a few wires apart in the process.

"AAAAAAARRGH! MY PENIWIRES!" ROB screeched in agony, but Snake simply turned down his volume.

"Listen you little freak of technology, never EVER go fucking another of your kind while I'm in the general vicinity." Snake then lowered to a whisper so that ZSS couldn't hear. "Do you know how painful it is to watch others do something you want to but can't? Now get back to helping me!"

Snake flung ROB at the control panel he was just at. The number 1 was written on its side.

"CPv.1. Not quite as attractive as CPv.3. had been, but I am not picky. Shall we engage in some pleasurable activities?" ROB had turned his volume switch back to normal and stared admiringly at the control panel.

"WHAT DID I JUST SAY?!"

Due to ROB's love tendencies, it took at least 45 minutes to fully edit the 15 second scene.

"Only a little more to go. Let's get it done. ZSS, can you repeat the process for video deletion?" Snake waited for an answer, but got none. Curious, he turned around, only to be horrified at what he saw.

ROB was talking to ZSS, and her expression was one of pure hatred.

"The reptilian named man informed me that he wishes to engage in the embryo forming process with you. I too find this process extremely enjoyable, but he threatens me every time I attempt it due to being insecure about not having the opportunity to engage himself in such activities. Therefore, I see it as a win-win situation if you would allow him to pleasure himself with you so that I may once again mix data with CPv.3." ROB was clearly unaware that ZSS hated Snake's guts.

"You want me…and him…win-win situation…_enjoyable_?!" ZSS glared daggers at the now petrified Snake. "You little PERVERT!"

ZSS lunged at Snake before he could respond and started to beat him up badly. ROB did not have a clear view of what ZSS was doing and assumed she was 'pleasuring' herself with Snake.

"You may express your gratitude some later time!" ROB happily ran off to 'pleasure' himself with CPv.3.

It took 2 more hours to finish editing.

**This took a while to finish up because, I admit, I didn't have too much inspiration for this chapter. Still hope it was enjoyable.**

**Also, this story will probably be updated less frequently now due to me having more inspiration with my other story, The Trouble with Final Smashes, and because schoolwork is starting to catch up with me. So sorry 'bout that.**

**Whenever I manage to finish it, I will post the next chapter:**

**Evening Tensions**


	11. Evening Tensions

**Disclaimer: Everyone knows that I do not own any of the characters.**

**And for those who did not see the update notice I put on my other story, this story will be updated every weekend.**

Evening Tensions

Dinnertime had finally come and Pichu and YL were busily preparing the daily feast that the smashers called supper. It was going a lot faster than normal, for luckily, Kirby was busy.

You see, Jigglypuff had found out, courtesy of that mind connection thing, that Kirby thought her singing was about as enjoyable as a turkey sandwich with an old fried boot on top. Not only that, but she had also found out that he had no romantic interests with her.

"WHY? Why don't you like me?" Jigglypuff had been chasing Kirby around the manor for the last half hour or so. "Is it my face? My coloring? I'll dye myself polka dotted if you prefer!"

"Leave me alone you insane balloon!" Kirby was flailing his hammer behind him, desperate to shake off his pursuer.

"Stop being hypocritical and love me you pink blob!"

"HELP! I'M BEING CHASED BY A RABID BALL OF COTTON CANDY!"

Speaking of the mind connection and revealed secrets, most of the other smashers had spent the afternoon either killing each other, or fleeing from angry prosecutors.

"LADY, I DO _NOT_ WANT TO BE SCRATCHED BEHIND THE EARS!" Wolf was among the fleeing…from Peach.

"Like, come on little Wolf, we all know you like it!" Peach grabbed Wolf by the tail and refused to release.

"You have ISSUES lady!" Wolf attempted to claw out of her firm grasp.

"Nonsense! And my name is like Peach, not Lady." Peach forcefully tugged Wolf back towards her, grabbed his collar, and started to scratch his ears.

"Get OFF of me or so help me, I'm gonna…ooh that's the spot." Wolf instinctively started thumping his hind legs and wagging his tail as Peach managed to find that one illusive spot behind his left ear that he could never seem to reach.

Fox happened to be walking past, hoping no one knew about his secret collection of doujinshi hidden under his bed, when he noticed the strange sight before him.

Fox's first thought was that Peach was trying to fuck Wolf, but he knew she wouldn't cheat on Mario. When he realized what they were really doing, Fox quickly took out his cell phone.

"Alright Peach, you better stop now before someone else sees and Wolf kills you." Fox finally made his presence known to the two after a few moments. "Besides, I think Bowser's rummaging through you panty drawer trying to find you disco CDs."

Peach jerked back to reality when she heard that, and Wolf's happy place went away.

"What is Bowser like doing?! UH! I outta like teach him a lesson about privacy! Maybe taking his precious teddy bear will do." Peach hurried up to her bedroom, leaving the two canines in the hallway.

"You know, if you thought stopping her from scratching my ears would upset me, you're way wrong." Wolf got up and dusted himself. "I'd much rather never get scratched like that again than be subjected to ridicule."

"I know. I got her off of you as a favor." Fox replied to a very shocked Wolf.

"You? Doing me a favor?"

"Well I thought it would make up for this." Fox held up his cell phone, which had a picture of Peach scratching Wolf on it. "Your expression is so ridiculous! Imagine if I uploaded this picture into the manor's photo gallery. You know everything in that gallery can be made into prints up to 3x3 ft. in size?"

"Why you little…" Wolf immediately took off after Fox, who took off towards the gallery.

This little scene is only the tip of the iceberg that consists of that afternoon's shenanigans.

_Scenes from that afternoon:_

Link and Mario had finally managed to corner Sonic after about 20 minutes, and after discussing the best punishment for the hedgehog, had him dragged and locked into Mario's bedroom.

They had called Amy Rose and told her that her precious little Sonicky-Wonicky preferred the brawl princesses over her. Sonic was forced to explain himself over the phone to a very emotionally distressed girl with anger issues.

Link and Mario had threatened Sonic with a whole day in the Cruel Melee training simulation if he hung up before Amy did. The 3 were still in there.

Zelda, in the meanwhile, had tracked down and cornered Crazy Hand, unable to tell he wasn't Master in her rage and refusing to believe his pleas. After making sure he didn't run off by attaching about 2 dozen motion sensor bombs onto him, the princess gave him a speech that would annoy even Mr. Resetti.

Her first sentence had been: "HOW DARE YOU CALL ME A WHORE!?"

Her last sentence had been: "And _that's_ why Burger King kicks McDonald's butt."

She would have gone on if the bombs hadn't run out of energy in the 2 straight hours she had talked. Crazy had taken that opportunity to flee. Zelda had been tracking him down since.

Yoshi had taken it into his hands to cure Olimar of his strange addiction to his own pikmin. Sure they were a readily available source of nutrition that was easy to replenish, but it still seemed wrong.

Yoshi and Olimar had spent about 2 and a half hours discussing possible solutions to this problem. Olimar had tried taping his mouth shut, only to rip the tape off painfully at the first hint of hunger. He tried to keep a lollipop in his mouth to lower his appetite for pikmin, but was foiled by a toothache. They even tried teaching the pikmin to talk so that Olimar would feel bad for eating them, but they didn't seem to mind being eaten.

In the end, Yoshi caved in and started eating them too…

Ike had, after extensive searching, found a Roy decoy chained to a rock, and badly beaten, and the real Roy hiding in a tree. After _more_ extensive searching, the 2 found Marth huddling in an emo corner, obviously traumatized about Sheik discovering his crush on her. Ike and Roy had finally had enough of Marth's insecurity with women, and resolved to help him.

Ike told Marth to present her with flowers. Marth tried, only to end up nervously shoving them into Sheik's face and setting an angry wasp on her.

Roy suggested chocolate. But when Marth tried to give Sheik the box, he tripped and the box KOed her.

Ike thought a necklace would be a good present. But the chain got tangled with Sheik's whip when he gave it to her, resulting in a Sheik needing a new scarf.

Roy told Marth to get her a new scarf. Marth accidentally got a really itchy one…

Ike suggested a poem. Sheik's ears bled a little after he read it to her.

Roy said to get another flower. Another wasp…

After Marth had apologized for about the 37th time, Sheik told him that it was ok because it wasn't his fault. Deciding that it was Ike and Roy's faults, Marth ended up locking the 2 outside and threatened all the other smashers to keep the doors locked. The other smashers didn't dare argue (it would have been hard to with a sword pointed at your throat anyways).

Throughout this whole mess, Mewtwo had hidden himself on the rooftop. After all, who wants 40-some angry violence-loving freaks blaming you for their problems. It was evidently a very good hideout, for despite the fact that at least 3 and a half dozen smashers wanted to kill Mewtwo for their secrets being revealed, none could find any trace of him.

_Back to the present_

"DINNER!" YL and Pichu called out at the top of their lungs as they brought the hundreds of dishes from the kitchen into the dining room.

One by one, the other smashers slowly filed into the room and took their seats, always keeping watchful eyes on each other.

"You know, it seems like there are a lot of smashers missing." YL observed as he and Pichu continued setting the table.

TL, who always helped set the table, overheard his counterpart talking.

"There's a simple explanation for that." He said. "Link and Mario are still torturing Sonic, Zelda's tracking Master Hand, Ike and Roy are outside and I strongly suggest keeping them out there if you don't want Marth's sword up your throat, Wolf is chasing Fox for some unknown reason and Falco's with Doc in the clinic for a broken wing, Kirby's locked Jigglypuff in the cellar, Yoshi and Olimar are full, Pikachu is hiding from the Ice Climbers until dinner's done, ZSS, Snake, and ROB are still doing that movie editing thing, and Mewtwo's hiding. There are also some smashers that haven't arrived yet."

"Other than Yoshi and Olimar, what are the others going to do about dinner?" Pichu asked.

Just then, over a dozen plates overflowing with food were suddenly teleported out of the dining room.

"For a seemingly heartless mutant, Mewtwo really does think about other people's well being." YL said, surprised.

After all the remaining plates were set, ZSS, Snake, and ROB walked in and took their seats. ZSS was fuming mad, Snake looked like he had agitated a rabid jaguar, and ROB looked simply lovestruck.

"ZSS did a number on you huh?" C. Falcon noted as Snake sat down across the table from him. "Told ya she'd prefer me."

"You wanna end up looking like him?" ZSS scowled as she passed the two men. "Because you're well on your way there."

Neither Snake nor C. Falcon talked for the rest of the night.

"Sure are a lot of people missing, even the Hands." Pit noticed as he looked around. "Sure hope everyone's fine."

Elsewhere in the mansion…

"Can I _please_ stop now?" Sonic begged as Amy was heard crying on the other side of the line.

"No. You heard us. You can't hang up before she does." Link muttered between bites of his sandwich.

"Do-a you want to-a be stuck in-a Cruel Melee-a?" Mario asked, stuffing his face with mashed potatoes.

"Don't you even TRY to wriggle out of this mister!" Amy shrieked over the phone.

"Hey, is Master Hand in there!?" Zelda pounded on the door angrily.

"That's HER isn't it!? She's one of your crushes ISN'T SHE!?" Amy was getting hysterical.

"Maybe you'd better leave Zelda…" Link called out.

Zelda wasted no time in getting out of there after she heard Amy. She continued to search for Master, passing by Yoshi and Olimar asleep with bloated bellies on the living room floor, ignoring screams for help from the basement, not even noticing Pikachu sticking out conspicuously from behind a lamp, passing the gallery where Fox and Wolf were struggling over a cell phone, and only stopping when G&W nearly crashed into her as she rounded a corner.

"Game, what are you doing? Shouldn't you be down at dinner?" Zelda asked.

"I could ask the same of you young missy. Back in my day, youngins wasted no time eatin' their greens and never once complained for fear of being kneed!"

"I'm busy with revenge. What's your excuse?"

"…I'm lost." Zelda stared at the little flat man as he turned a bright shade of red.

"Down that corridor, second left, take the first right immediately afterwards, past the clinic and down the next right hall." Zelda pointed down another hallway.

G&W hurried off, following her instructions, but stopped when he heard a curious conversation in the clinic.

"Thanks for patching up my wing Doc. But could you do something about Ness? He caused this injury." Falco said.

"I-a thought that-a Wolf did-a this." Doc responded curiously.

"Yeah, but Ness said something that made Wolf go after me. He's got real hearing issues. Can't you give him a hearing aid or something?"

"I'm-a sorry Falco, but-a I don't have-a any hearing aids-a." Doc admitted, "I never-a needed them-a because none of the-a smashers are too old-a and…"

"Are you mocking the elderly?" G&W stormed in. "Why back in my day, youngins knew how to _respect_ the elderly. Those trouble making hooligans who didn't were punished by 20 lashes to the behind. Back in the good ole 2D times, everything was nice and flat, sharp too. That big ole crack between your cheeks, you can thank your hooligan ancestors for that. And I ain't talking 'bout your face neither."

The 2D character walked off towards the dining room, leaving the other 2 very disturbed smashers behind.

"What's wrong with my face?" Falco mumbled.

Outside the mansion, Ike and Roy had finished the plates of food that had mysteriously teleported in front of them and were now looking through the dining room windows.

"Seems like dinner's over." Roy mumbled as he watched most of the smashers leaving.

"There were a lot of people missing though." Ike noticed.

"Most likely something due to the mass outbreak of secrets or something." Roy shrugged. "Mewtwo's really gonna get it. Might be kinda funny to see what the others do to him."

--_I wouldn't be laughing at that if I were you._-- Mewtwo's voice boomed through the swordsmen's heads. --_After all, I'm the only hope you two have of not sleeping outside tonight._--

--_Where are you? And what are you talking about?_-- Ike looked around, trying to find Mewtwo.

--_It'll be easier to talk if you two were up here._-- Ike and Roy were suddenly teleported to the roof, where they found Mewtwo waiting for them.

"So this is where you've been hiding!" Roy was impressed. "Are you just going to hide here forever? Because I don't think the others are going to forgive you too easily."

"They'll forget all about revenge before tomorrow is over." Mewtwo assured.

"How are you so sure?" Ike asked.

"What day is tomorrow?"

"Thursday. But why would that…OH!" Ike suddenly realized what Mewtwo was getting at.

"Ah geez. Try not to go berserk like last week please." Roy sighed.

"Kirby should have known better considering the day and all." Mewtwo shrugged and opened a door that led to the attic. "Anyways, you should be safe going back in now, since almost everyone goes to bed directly after dinner and Marth is usually the first."

"Thanks." The two swordsmen entered though the door.

Mewtwo turned around after they left and faced the sunset. He gave a big sigh.

"So it's about to be that time of week again, huh?"

**Cliffhanger! Sort-of. **

**And if you can't figure out why certain smashers are doing certain things, go back and check ch 6.**

**Next chapter will be:**

**That Time of Week**


	12. That Time of Week

**Disclaimer: Everyone knows that I do not own any of the characters.**

That Time of Week

It was early morning at the Brawl Manor. The golden sun climbed slowly over the many hills that marked the outskirts of the manor grounds. It was crystal clear weather: the kind that makes you happy.

All of the lights in the manor were off and all the blinds closed. The sun had no chance of penetrating through any of the hundreds of windows. And only in one room did any creature stir.

In one dark, cave-like room, an alarm clock rang ever so softly. It wasn't loud enough to wake a bat even if it was taped to his ear. But somehow, that room's inhabitant woke at the first ring. He gave a great sigh and left the room. The clock was still ringing, but no one could hear it anyways.

The creature quietly walked down the hall from his own room to another just 3 doors away. He leaned in close to the door and heard the faint yet unmistakable sound of snoring. He sighed.

"PICHU! GET THE HELL OUT OF BED NOW!"

There goes the tranquil morning…

Every single living creature in the manor was wide awake now. That loud voice had boomed and echoed throughout the manor. Pichu had fallen head first out of bed.

"What the hell?" Pichu glanced at his clock. 5:00 AM. Who in their right mind gets up at 5:00 AM? Pichu then caught sight of the calendar and swore, loudly.

Just one floor below Pichu, YL was running around his room like a headless bulbin in a desperate attempt at gathering all of his stuff.

"Pichu, you clueless little rodent, haven't you learned to wake up early this time of week by now!?" YL muttered to himself as he tried to pull on his boots, only to realize he was trying to pull a right boot onto his left foot.

"PICHU! WE DON'T HAVE ALL DAY!" YL winced as that voice echoed around the manor again. Sheesh was Mewtwo loud.

"I'm going, I'm going!" Pichu scampered down the stairs and barged into YL's room.

"YL, hurry. It's Thursday!" Pichu was completely out of breath.

"No kidding. I'd have thought that you would've learned to wake up earlier on Thursdays by now!" YL finally pulled both boots onto the correct feet.

"Whatever. Let's just get to the kitchen before Mewtwo's done pulling everyone else out of bed." The 2 chefs hurried downstairs to begin preparing breakfast. The entire time, they could hear Mewtwo shouting for everyone else to get up.

"What is the matter with that guy? Must he do this _every_ Thursday?" YL complained once they reached the kitchen.

"Who knows. Something about Thursday just puts him in a bad mood I guess. All of his normal level-headed attitude just goes flying out the window, and he has to take charge of _everything._ He gets angered by the smallest of mishaps. It's unbearably annoying!" Pichu whined as he pulled out the usual pots and pans.

"It's not that bad actually." The 2 chefs turned towards the door. Lucario was standing there, a big, almost unnatural grin plastered on his face: the same one he has every Thursday.

"Says you. You're the only one here who can stand Mewtwo on days like this." Pichu returned to finding all of his cooking utensils.

"And have I ever told you that that grin is really creepy?" YL opened a cabinet to get some food, only to have a great pink blob fall on top of him.

"Yay! Funny food slide!" Kirby cheered from on top of a fairly flattened YL.

"KIRBY! Get off of me NOW and GET OUT! Don't you know what day it is!?" YL tried to push the living stomach off of himself.

"Um…sundae?" Kirby asked, obviously hungry.

"NO you dimwitted excuse of a warrior, it's THURSDAY!"

Hearing this, Kirby's stupidly happy attitude vanished.

"You don't want a repeat of last Thursday do you?" YL asked.

Kirby turned white at the mention of last Thursday's little mishap and instantly ran out of the kitchen. If there was one thing about Thursdays that YL liked, it was that Kirby stayed away from the kitchen.

Suddenly, Master's voice boomed through the loudspeakers that were set up in every room of the manor:

"Smashers, may I have your attention please. Today, we will waste no time in filming the SSE. I hope to get 2, if not 3 scenes done today, the first being right after breakfast. To save hassle, I will only require certain smashers to be present. Will the following smashers report to Skyworld, which is directly above Terra Firma Stadium, after breakfast: Pit, Mario, Marth, Ike, Roy, G&W, Lucario, and Mewtwo. That is all."

"Oh dear Nayru, I feel sorry for them." YL mumbled.

"Filming with Mewtwo as part of stage crew, today of all days? I guess it can't be helped." Pichu sighed. "But he can be such a bastard on Thursdays."

--_WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY!?_-- Pichu nearly stopped breathing at the sound of Mewtwo's voice blasting through his head.

"It really isn't all that bad. As long as you don't offend him or give him a reason to be mad, it's really not all that different than any other day." Lucario walked off, still showing that creepy grin and humming to himself.

"What is it about Thursdays that make those 2 normally sensible pokemon go insane?" Pichu wondered out loud.

About 45 minutes later, breakfast was ready and had been served. Every single smasher was already seated at the table by the time the food was out due to fear of the consequences of being late. Only the hands were missing.

A few minutes into the meal, Master and Crazy hand finally popped in. Master tried to avoid Mewtwo's piercing gaze for being late. Crazy was oblivious to it all and was about to drop onto and break his chair had he not been stopped.

"You better not break another chair Crazy, or else." That menacing voice stopped everyone dead.

"Listen to the purple kitty." Red, who was the closest person sitting to Crazy, whispered to the left glove. "It's Mewtwo-go-nutty-day."

Being that Crazy couldn't read calendars and therefore insisted that Thursday is not a word, giving Thursdays a funny name was the only way for him to remember the dangers that the day held.

Crazy floated into his seat gently out of fear; yes, Crazy has enough sense to fear Mewtwo's Thursday rages.

The table was unusually silent after that; only a few whispered conversations were being held.

Pit and Mario were anxiously discussing how best to survive a morning of filming with Mewtwo.

Marth and Ike were desperately reviewing the commands for the camera with Snake, for fear of screwing up and ending up in full body casts.

Roy and G&W couldn't get away from MetaKnight, who wouldn't shut up about the proper way of steering his Halberd to avoid scratching the wings or something…

Lucario was the only living thing in the manor that dared to speak at a normal volume.

"Are you excited for Skyworld? I hear the weather's great up there!" Lucario was getting a few strange looks from the others around him. Some were afraid that he would anger Mewtwo with his persistent small talk; others feared for his sanity and that ridiculous grin still plastered on his face.

"I hear Jirachi loves to nap up there. Maybe we'll see him!" Lucario continued.

Mewtwo didn't even seem to notice Lucario was talking.

"I know he's childish at times but that's no reason for not wanting to visit."

Still no response.

"Who knows? We might even see Mew again!"

"LUCAS! No snakes at the table!" No one seemed to breath as Lucas's little red snake sunk back into his pocket.

"We haven't visited the other pokemon in a long time. I think we should." Lucario seemed totally oblivious to the awkwardness of the moment, as well as the little yellow puddle under Lucas's chair.

Master decided that now would be the best time to intervene.

"Since it is obvious that everyone is energized and ready to roll, would the 8 smashers please come with me to Skyworld?" Master got up and floated out the door.

Mewtwo immediately teleported out, and Lucario happily exited the room, still wearing that creepy grin. The other 6 smashers got up rather reluctantly as they made there way to the portals in the backyard.

"Ok, now that we are all here, this is what we're going to do." Master looked around to make sure all 8 were paying attention. "Roy, G&W, go get the Halberd and pick up these enemies." Master handed them a list.

"Sure are a lot more than last time." Roy mumbled before stepping into the portal with G&W and getting teleported away.

"Ike, Marth, go get these props as well as your cameras." Master gave the two swordsmen a list.

"This outta be fun." Ike turned to his companion, who seemed really ticked off.

"I still haven't forgiven you for yesterday." Marth scowled.

"Shut up and get moving." Mewtwo glared at the two, who ran into the portal immediately.

"Pit, Mario, you'll get your scripts when we get to Skyworld." Master then turned to the pokemon.

"Mewtwo, I need you to establish the mental connection again once filming begins. You'll also need to assist the cameramen."

"Don't tell me what to do." Mewtwo scowled, causing Master to cringe a little.

"Sorry…um, Lucario, your job is to man the 'SEAE' remote, and save me from Mewtwo if need be…" Master's voice dropped a little at that last part.

"No problem!" Lucario grinned.

"Right then. Through the portal we go." Master seemed to regain some of his composure as he headed for the portal. "Oh, and Pit, there's a surprise for you at Skyworld.

"Really?" Pit wondered what this surprise was as they entered through the portal.

**Ok, a few notes:**

**1) I have no idea why I chose Thursdays to be the crazy day, it was just a spontaneous idea.**

**2) I love messing around with Mewtwo and Lucario, so those two will probably be the only ones affected by Thursday**

**3) I am planning to do a lot more SSE and more frequently.**

**4) Reviews make the world go 'round! **


	13. SSE: Pit's Descent

**Disclaimer: Everyone knows that I do not own any of the characters.**

**Ok, here's the deal, because of school ending in a month, students like me are going to be stressed to the point of insanity (like having 5 major exams within 2 weeks of each other and the fact that my English teacher chose NOW of all times to BEGIN a unit on Shakespeare). Because of this, and the fact that chapters for this story are particularly lengthy to write, this story is going on hiatus until school's out in mid-late June.  
**

**I am not planning on abandoning the story, it's just that I've got to focus on reality for the time being. I'm very sorry, that's just life. Now, on with the story, for now.  
**

Pit's Descent

"Alright. Everyone here?" Master looked around as the 4 smashers stepped through the portal. They ended up in the same Greek-style hallway that Pit had done his first 15 second movie in.

"The gummy bears are gone." Pit sighed as he scanned the hallway for those offending multicolored gummy candies.

"Yes, I had them taken care of by the…" Master was interrupted as Marth and Ike stepped through the portal. "That was fast."

"All we needed were two cameras, a few glowy boxes, and the trophy gun." Ike replied.

"Trophy gun!?" Pit was startled, thinking he was to be trophyfied.

"It's not for you ya little scaredy angel." Mewtwo scowled at Pit's obvious lack of bravery.

"Oh thank goddess." Pit sighed again.

"Funny you should mention 'goddess' right now. Do you remember that thing I said about a surprise?" Master pointed at a door at the other end of the hall.

The door, on cue, opened slowly and a bright light filled the hallway. Everyone except Master had to shield his eyes. Once the light dimmed down, Pit looked up and gasped.

"Great goddess Palutena!" Pit rushed over to the staircase leading to the door and bowed deeply. "It is a great honor to have you here!"

Before Palutena could respond, there was the distinct sound of a wolf whistle in the background, from Ike.

Palutena glared disapprovingly, Pit was simply outraged, Master sweatdropped anime style, Mario looked simply shocked, Marth facepalmed, Mewtwo snarled a little, Lucario kept up that creepy grin like nothing happened, and Ike turned red as a tomato.

"Um…I can explain…"

"How dare you insult the great goddess of light with such an immature action!?" Pit pulled out his sacred bow and drew an arrow, ready to impale Ike.

"Now now young Pit. Don't be so hasty in your anger. I'm sure your friend means no disrespect." Palutena calmed down the angel before he could send Ike to the clinic in a stretcher.

"Lighten up will ya? I didn't mean it, honest!" Ike backed as far away from Pit as possible. "I guess I've been hanging around with Roy too much."

"That does seem like something Roy would do." Marth admitted. "But anyways…"

--_YOSHI! GET THAT EGG OUT OF THE TOILET!_-- Marth nearly chocked on his next words when Mewtwo interrupted so suddenly.

"Yoshi must have laid an egg in the toilet again." Lucario was still grinning creepily; he was the only one in that room that did not feel their heart skip a beat. "Please continue Marth."

"Right…as I was saying…" Marth pounded on his chest a little to try and get his heart back into a normal rhythm. "Shouldn't we start filming soon?"

"Yes, we most certainly should." Master agreed, shaking off his shock from that mental outburst.

"Are you staying to watch, great goddess?" Pit asked Palutena, bowing in the process.

"Most certainly, considering the fact that I will be a member of the cast for the first scene." Palutena smiled at the bewildered young angel.

"Wha…?" That was all Pit managed to say.

"Ah yes, I had forgotten to give you your scripts." Master pulled out 2 pieces of paper and handed one to Pit and Mario each.

"Then I suppose you will need my bow." Pit looked over the script and handed his bow to Palutena, causing the rings on his left arm to disappear.

"Excellent. Now then, all we need is the…"

"I know I know. I don't need some freaky dismembered hand to tell me how to do my job." Mewtwo snapped at Master before he could finish. "The mental connection was established the moment we stepped through the portal. Unlike you, I don't waste time."

--_Ehem…very good. Well then, let's begin. Marth, Ike, cameras on the ready. Pit, goddess Palutena, to your places. Lucario, we need a big screen. Mario and Mewtwo, clear the stage._--

Marth and Ike took up their positions with the cameras.

Pit and Palutena took their places in the hall.

Lucario pressed a button on the 'SEAE' remote and a large screen appeared behind him. Mario and Mewtwo joined him by the screen.

--_Action!_--

Marth started with his camera behind Pit, briefly showing the angel in front of his magical fountain.

Snap. Ike's camera was focused on Pit's face as he gasped, fairly loudly too. Ike then immediately turned his camera to the fountain, where an image of Terra Firma Stadium being engulfed by the giant purple sphere was shown.

Snap. Marth had moved to a different angle behind Pit, allowing room for the bright glowing light that appeared behind the angel. Pit's wings flapped a little as he turned around to face the light. Marth slowly moved backwards to capture more of the scene.

Snap. Ike focused his camera towards the light, which had come from Palutena. Ike scanned the goddess with his camera. He was supposed to stop on her face, but instead stopped at her chest and zoomed in.

--_IKE! What in the name of all things sparkly are you DOING!?_-- Everyone stopped for a brief moment to stare awkwardly at Pit for that bizarre statement before turning to stare awkwardly at Ike for being a pervert.

_--I swear I didn't mean to do this…the camera just stopped moving!_-- Ike's face turned redder than a tomato this time.

--_SNAKE! If you're going to rig a camera to focus in on a woman's bosom then can you at least keep it out of the storage room!? Just because you feel a need to express pervertedness towards ZSS does NOT mean you can feel free to violate another woman's privacy!_-- Everyone in that hallway just stared at Mewtwo, shocked (except Lucario, who was still grinning). It wasn't the idea of Snake doing something this perverted that shocked them, it was how bluntly Mewtwo had phrased it, especially considering that the entire manor could probably hear that.

After a few moments of awkward silence, Mewtwo finally notice the others staring at him. --_What the hell are you all looking at? Get back to work!_--

--_Yes sir!_-- Everyone returned to their previous tasks, starting from where they left off.

Lucario pressed a button on the SEAE remote and another camera fell into Ike's hands.

--_Action!_-- Master called out.

Ike's new camera turned on and scanned Palutena, stopping on her face this time.

Snap. Marth's camera showed Pit dashing over and performing a deep and respectful bow.

--_Do you always have to do that?_-- Marth asked Pit. --_I know she's your goddess and everything, but this is the 3__rd__ time you've bowed in the last 5 minutes._--

--_For your information, it was in the script._--

--_Would you have bowed even if it wasn't?_--

--_…yes._--

--_FOCUS!_-- Mewtwo cut in.

Snap. Ike's camera showed Palutena holding out her hand, creating a sphere of light. The sphere then reformed into Pit's sacred bow, which spun gently down towards the angel. As he caught it, the rings around his left arm reappeared.

--_Now that-a is-a one fancy bow-a!_--

Ike then turned towards Palutena again, who motioned for Pit to head out.

Snap. Marth's camera was focused on Pit, who eagerly nodded before running towards the staircase that the goddess had entered from before filming began. He even waved at the goddess on his way.

--_What, no bowing?_-- Marth joked as he followed Pit up the stairs.

--_Goddess Palutena knows that I will repay for my informal actions a hundred times once I have the chance. Don't make fun of my devotion to the great goddess._--

--_Isn't that sweet?_-- The others stared at Lucario funny.

Lucario paid them no mind, focusing happily on his job, and once Pit reached the top of the stairs and turned around, Lucario pressed a button on his remote. The door opened wide and a bright light shone in. Pit simply closed his eyes and fell backwards through the open doors.

Marth watched him fall through his camera. --_Great, now what?_--

--_PUT ME THE HELL DOWN NOW!_-- Ike shrieked as Mewtwo psychically pulled him past Marth and out the doors.

--_Well there's something you don't see everyday…_-- Marth watched (camera still on mind you) as Mewtwo flew down deeper into the clouds after Pit, with Ike frantically trying to pull himself out of the tangle of fabric that was his cape, which was currently trying to strangle him, and trying to get right side up again at the same time.

The others still in the hall watched this strange little scene on the giant screen.

--_Must remember to cut that out during editing…_-- Master made sure to remember that little mental note.

Back in the sea of clouds, Pit watched in confused bemusement as Mewtwo and Ike, who had managed to pull his cape off his face with great difficulty, caught up (or is it down) with him.

--_Film. Now._-- Mewtwo commanded as he positioned Ike next to the falling angel.

Though petrified, Ike managed to click the 'on' button of his camera and filmed Pit making a graceful turn in the air and flying deeper into the clouds. The three of them descended deeper and deeper into the clouds, which were getting thicker and thicker.

--_Goodness, these clouds look thick enough to support a person_-- Ike was amazed as they flew through what seemed to be a tunnel of cloud.

--_Actually, they can._-- In response to Ike's amazement, Pit landed on top of one of the clouds, which supported him without problem. Pit then ran forward, finally exiting the 'tunnel' after a while, and stopped on what appeared to be a rock floating among the clouds.

--_Why is there a rock…­_--

--_Don't ask. This is the 10__th__ dimension we live in. What did you expect?_-- Mewtwo cut off the angel before he could finish.

--_Ok, now what?_-- Ike looked around, but nothing happened.

--_ROY AND G&W HAVE BETTER ARRIVE HERE WITHIN THE NEXT 30 SECONDS IF THEY WISH TO REMAIN MALE!_-- Mewtwo nearly made Ike drop his camera out of shock, both at the sheer volume of the threat and at what that threat implied.

--_That's gonna hurt…_--

**Remember to review, and I hope to see you all back at this story in a month. **


	14. SSE: Off Track

**Disclaimer: Everyone knows that I do not own any of the characters.**

**W00t! School is finally out and I finally managed to finish a chapter! I've just been itching to write this one, inspiration struck during a gym class a few weeks back and I kept fearing I might forget it. Now I'm waiting for inspiration to strike for the next chapter.**

**This chapter doesn't focus a lot on the SSE, it's more or less a humorous filler (I came up with it while bored in gym, how the hell was I supposed to put in any plot under such conditions?). **

**Enjoy!**

Off Track…

Somewhere up in the dense sea of clouds, a large and imposing aircraft was speeding along at a much faster speed than one would expect it capable of achieving. The reason for this unusual speeding…?

"HURRY! We have to go faster!"

"This thing can't go any faster though!"

"MAKE IT! I don't want to lose my you-know-what!"

"Oh come on, I'm sure he didn't mean it."

"This is Mewtwo on a Thursday we're talking about. And besides, you have it easy: you're not a guy. What do you have to fear?"

"Do I look like some _girl_ to you?"

"…Aren't you genderless?"

"Just 'cause I don't have a visible dick does NOT make me genderless!"

"…If you say so G&W."

--_You have 5 seconds to get you asses over here before I rip 'it' off!_--

"ROY! We have to press the 'emergency speed up' button. Now!"

--_4._--

"Are you insane? We could damage the engines! If MetaKnight's gonna kill us for scratching the wings, I'd hate to see how he'd react to a fried engine!"

--_3._--

"We're dead if we don't!"

--_2._--

"We're dead if we do!"

--_1._--

"We're dead either way…"

Suddenly, the front of the ship burst out of the clouds. Roy and G&W looked out the front windshield and saw Pit, Ike, and Mewtwo down below, standing on a rock.

"Did we make it?" Roy asked.

"I don't think so…"

"Why?"

"That." G&W pointed down towards Mewtwo, who was speeding up at the two like a bullet.

--_.275 seconds LATE!_--

"What difference does 3 seconds make?!" Roy cried out in frustration.

".275 seconds actually." G&W corrected.

"Like it matters! The point is, Mewtwo is going to kill us!"

"No he won't. He'll simply rip out our privates. It's MetaKnight who's gonna kill us if Mewtwo scratches the ship."

"That is NOT reassuring!"

"I'm sorry to interrupt, but I have some punishment to deliver." Roy and G&W stopped dead when they realized that Mewtwo had teleported right behind them. After a few seconds of silence, the shock kicked in, with devastating results.

G&W began panicking and accidentally bumped right into the 'emergency speed up' button while Roy toppled over the steering wheel, sharply turning it to the left. This caused the ship to begin a wild and reckless counterclockwise flight above a really confused Pit and Ike.

"What the hell are those idiots doing up there?" Ike wondered as he looked up at the crazy ship through his camera.

Back in the Greek-styled hallway, the 5 remaining figures were staring curiously at the scene on the large screen with mixed reactions.

Master floated there quietly, shocked speechless. Palutena had both hands over her mouth in horror, Mario had fainted out of nausea at watching the ship's constant turning, Marth questioned why he ever became friends with Roy, and Lucario was, well, you know, smiling like an idiot.

Back with Pit and Ike…

"You think we should do something?" Pit asked.

"What can we do? That ship is spinning wildly out of control hundreds of feet above us, and it's not like we can just fly up there and tell those 3 to stop."

"Ike."

"Yes?"

"I have wings."

"…"

"…"

"Well then what the hell are you waiting down here for? Get up there and STOP THEM!"

Not having any response to that, Pit took off and made a beeline for the Halberd. However, midway up, Pit noticed he was slowly developing a spiral flight pattern. Confused, the angel tried to fly straight again, only to get sucked up into a reckless spiral.

"What the hell? That ship's going so fast it created a mini tornado!" Pit had scarcely said that before he got high enough to be swept uncontrollably behind the Halberd by its tailwind.

Ike, who did not have a great view of what was happening, thought that Pit was trying to chase the Halberd from behind.

"Pit! You'll never catch it like that. Intercept it!"

Realizing Pit couldn't hear him from that high up, Ike tried telepathy instead.

--_Pit! Go the other way and catch the ship from the front!_--

--_I would if I could! The wind's too strong!_--

"Damn." Ike paused to think up another solution. --_Master, we need some help here._--

No response.

--_Master Hand?_--

Still no response.

"Great. Those guys are ignoring me. Only one thing to do now." Ike turned his camera so that it pointed at his face.

"MASTER HAND! WE NEED HELP NOW!" Master, who had been in a daze from watching the Halberd spin, was knocked back to his senses by Ike's outburst into the camera. The others, with the exception of the still unconscious Mario, were jolted to reality too.

"Oh dear. Seems like this has gotten out of me. Get it? Out of hand, out of me, because I'm a hand…" Palutena and Marth sweatdropped at Master's terrible joke, while Lucario smiled enthusiastically.

"Never mind. Let's just go. Marth, Lucario, on my back. Palutena, watch over Mario would you?" Master sprawled himself on the ground so that Marth (without his camera) and Lucario (without the SEAE remote) could climb aboard. He then clutched himself into a fist.

"Hang on, this might get bumpy." With that Master sped out through the doors in a flash.

"You're going too fast!" Marth cried over the wind that was whipping all around them. The poor prince was having a lot of trouble hanging on.

Lucario, on the other hand, was perfectly comfortable. Being able to wall cling, he had no problems staying on. Noticing Marth's difficulties, Lucario decided to help. He reached over Master's knuckles and pulled one of his fingers out of the fist.

"Grab on to this." Lucario called out. Desperate, Marth wrapped his arms around the giant finger.

"Do you realize which finger you just pulled out straight?" Master asked.

"Who cares? As long as I don't fall off, I'm happy!"

Master sighed and sped through and out the cloud tunnel, finally arriving at Ike's location.

"About time you…why are you…?"

"Lucario did it, not me." Master interrupted the swordsman and sped up towards the Halberd.

"Master! Thank goddess you're here! I really needed some hel…why are you…?"

"Shut it." Master silenced Pit as he flew higher and higher. Being heavier, Master was able to control his flight better against the wind, but when he reached Pit's level, the wind overcame the glove, smashing him into Pit.

"At least you stopped giving the finger." Pit mumbled as he collided with Master, who released his fist due to the wind.

"Lucario did it, NOT ME!" Master yelled out, frustrated.

"Great. Now what do we do? Even Master can't fly against the wind." Marth complained as the wind whipped at their faces.

"Why don't we just ask them to stop the ship via telepathy?" Lucario asked, still grinning.

Marth and Pit looked at the pokemon for a few seconds, then both facepalmed simultaneously. Master would have facepalmed too, had he a face.

--_Roy, G&W, stop this ship NOW!_-- Master yelled out. He and his 3 passengers looked up towards the ship hopefully, only to see a really annoyed Mewtwo teleport onto the deck.

--_Those two are in the process of being punished right now, and I would appreciate it if there were no disturbances._--

--_We are getting really off track right now, and this movie won't film itself! STOP THE SHIP!_-- Normally, Master would not have yelled at Mewtwo on a Thursday, but he was getting desperate.

Mewtwo sighed and teleported back to the control room, where Roy and G&W were wiping, scrubbing, washing, and moping every square centimeter of the room. Both were extremely tired, yet extremely thankful that they had avoided bodily harm.

"We have to get back to filming now, but do not think your punishment is over." Roy and G&W exchanged nervous glances at what Mewtwo meant by that.

Outside the ship and on the ground, Ike stared up at the ship as it began to slow down. He watched as Master, clearly not prepared to fly, fell back to the ground with increasing speed. He winced as Master somehow managed to land on the hard rock instead of the soft clouds and collapsed as the other 3 smashers landed right on top of him, Ike that is.

"GET OFF ME! Geez are you 3 heavy." Ike pushed himself out from under the dogpile (get it, 'cause Lucario's a 'dog', and he's on the pile, oh what's with all these bad puns). "How'd you stop the ship anyways? I didn't see you get onboard."

"We said 'pretty please'." Marth responded unenthusiastically.

"No we didn't. Master told Mewtwo to stop the ship telepathically." Lucario replied, obviously unaware of Marth's sarcasm.

"You mean all we had to do was ask them to stop the ship?!" Ike was infuriated. "UGH! We wasted so much time for nothing!"

"I think I injured my wing." Pit moaned.

"I think I broke my knucklebones." Master moaned too.

"I think you're all being a bunch of whiny children." Mewtwo teleported in front of the group with Marth's camera, the SEAE remote, and a trophyfied Mario. "I took the liberty of getting you stuff and trophyfying Mario because he was still unconscious. Now let's get back on track or else. And do you realize that Palutena fainted from watching your shenanigans?"

The others, having no response, decided it best to get back to work before Mewtwo got angry again.

Meanwhile, back on the Halberd, which Mewtwo piloted out of view before leaving, Roy and G&W were composing their wills in their heads. Why?

Mewtwo had scratched off a bit of paint from the Halberd's front.

"Mewtwo really knows how to deliver punishment." G&W sighed. "MetaKnight is going to kill us."

"I know." Roy agreed. "And to think this all happened because we were 3 seconds late."

".275 seconds actually."

"Oh shut up already."

**So I started out imagining how Roy and G&W would react to Mewtwo's threat in the last chapter, and my imagination got the better of me, resulting in this rambling chapter. **

**And as far as my update schedule is concerned, I'm not sure how stable it'll be. Studying non-stop for the last month really gave me a bad case of writer's block for this story and my Final Smash story, but I'll get back into the swing of things eventually. Fret not though, for inspiration has struck for an AU longshot that I'm currently working hard on, so look forward to that later this summer.  
**


End file.
